Ante todo, Gokudera Hayato
by Once L
Summary: Colección de Drabble's con Gokudera implicado de una u otra forma con uno u otro Guardián… o Mafioso. - Shonen Ai. - Drabble 35, 1859.
1. 3 de Abril 1859

**Para: **Quinesob

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya. Yamamoto Takeshi en el cuarto drabble. Y mención de Tsuna.

**Género: **Insinuaciones de Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859 y mención de 8059. Drabbles independientes uno de otro.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**A la distancia. **

A la distancia. Así es como Hibari observa al herbívoro rebelde, a Gokudera Hayato los últimos días.

Aún no sabe por qué, sólo se da cuenta de que así es cuando lleva mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar y sus ojos no dejan de verlo o buscarlo cuando no lo encuentran entre la multitud de herbívoros que plagan su escuela.

Incluso una de sus cejas se alza o su ceño se frunce cuando ve cómo los otros dos herbívoros, Sawada Tsunayoshi o Yamamoto Takeshi se ríen con él o tienen la mínima atención con el italiano, y a éste le gusta.

Tal parece que a él no le gusta ver eso por la forma en la que se tensa su cuerpo y quiere ir a morderlos hasta la muerte a ese par de herbívoros y llevarse a otro lugar (aún no ha pensando adónde exactamente) al herbívoro rebelde que le grita y lo desafía cada vez que se ven.

No obstante y pese a todo, sigue observándolo a la distancia y pensando en cosas más raras que aún no llega a entender, aunque tampoco hace falta.

Tratar de entender a ese herbívoro y lo que éste le provoca es un caso perdido. Jamás lo entendería así se lo propusiera.

**.::.**

* * *

**No preguntes por qué. **

Gokudera no podía creer lo que estaba viendo enfrente de sí.

Quién estaba ahí, quien lo había salvado de aquel ataque inminente no era otro que Hibari Kyoya.

Y todo había ocurrido tan rápido que él aún no podía salir de su estupor; de su momento de trance y confusión.

Muchas preguntas se formaron en su mente sin orden ni control.

Simplemente no lo entendía, de todas las personas que pudieron aparecer, ¿por qué había sido Hibari? ¿Por qué lo había salvado? ¿Cuál fue el motivo que lo llevó a actuar y bloquear aquel ataque?

No, aquello por más que lo pensaba no tenía lógica ni sentido.

Hibari no era así, era el Guardián de la Nube precisamente por mantener la distancia de la Familia… y sin embargo ahí había estado para salvarlo.

_"Para proteger a la Familia desde la distancia"._

Pensó por un efímero segundo antes de atraer algo más su atención.

- Vamos… -Hibari se gira para verlo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos al extenderle una mano ante él.- Levántate, herbívoro.

_"¿Eh?"._

Y él sólo atina a mirar su mano y luego al Guardián, mirando fijamente sus ojos azules.

Sigue sin entenderlo…

… y sin pensar en ello acepta aquella mano para ponerse de pie tal y como él le ha dicho.

Así que lo hace, y el prefecto se gira un poco para ver a sus enemigos, a los herbívoros que va a morder hasta la muerte porque está enojado y quiere arreglar cuentas con ellos.

Claro que Gokudera ignora todo esto y él únicamente quiere saber por qué lo ha salvado, y se lo pregunta.

- Hibari...

O es lo que intenta antes de que éste lo mire de soslayo.

- No me preguntes "por qué", Gokudera Hayato. No ahora…

Y sin decirle nada más, se lanza para golpear a esos herbívoros con sus tonfas.

**.::.**

* * *

**Me gustas de todos modos. **

¿Qué era lo que Hibari le había dicho estando los dos ahí, en la azotea de la escuela? ¿Qué él, qué…?

Que se lo repita de nuevo, por favor, porque había escuchado mal.

Si, eso era… había escuchado mal.

Si él fuera el idiota de Yamamoto se hubiera reído despreocupado en ese momento pero no lo era. Así que sólo le pide que se lo repitiera de nuevo.

- Espera, qué… ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

El prefecto mantiene su expresión neutra, entrecerrando sus ojos antes de repetirlo de nuevo.

- Dije que quiero que seas mío.

Eh, qué extraño... ha escuchando lo mismo de nuevo.

Esperen… Hibari no estará hablando en serio, ¿cierto?

Al ver su expresión, seria, obtiene su respuesta.

_"¡Ehhh!"._

Logrando que se ponga rojo hasta las orejas y de pronto se sienta un poco nervioso.

- ¡P-Pero soy un chico! –le explica de inmediato pues es lo único que viene a su mente.- ¡Soy un hombre co… como tú!

Hibari mantiene la calma en todo momento.

- ¿Y? Me gustas de todos modos, Gokudera Hayato… y quiero que seas mi herbívoro.

No es de extrañarse que luego de escuchar esto la Tormenta se desmayara como cuando ve a su hermana directo a los ojos.

**.::.**

* * *

**Ya no te tengo... **

Yamamoto, lo sabe.

Sabe que Gokudera ya no es suyo (sí es que alguna vez lo fue).

Hibari, de una u otra forma consiguió quitarle a Gokudera tal y como se lo prometió hace un mes atrás.

_"Gokudera Hayato será mío, Yamamoto Takeshi. Recuérdalo muy bien, herbívoro"._

Y el prefecto lo cumplió.

Aún no sabe cómo. No sabe qué táctica usó, pero lo consiguió. Le arrebato sin esfuerzo a su querido Hayato. Ahora, el italiano está con Hibari. No se aparta de su lado y se ve que le gusta estar con él.

A su manera, Gokudera es feliz con el prefecto, y éste también.

Y él no sabe por qué.

No sabe por qué la Tormenta lo dejó en un principio para irse con Hibari Kyoya, ¿qué le ofreció? ¿Qué le prometió? ¿Acaso lo amenazó?

No, no fue eso. Fue algo más. Algo, que aún no llega a descifrar, y aunque lo haga, con eso no recuperará a Gokudera.

Eso lo sabe muy bien, por muy doloroso que sea.

Perdió para siempre su oportunidad con la Tormenta y ya no hay marcha atrás o nuevas oportunidades.

Es el final de su relación con él.

**.::.**

* * *

**Si fuese otro. **

Hibari se plantea constantemente esa cuestión.

Si él fuese otro, si fuese un herbívoro y no un carnívoro "arrogante" (como él lo llama) quizá entonces lograría conseguir que Gokudera Hayato no lo mirara de aquella forma o al menos… tener un poco de su atención como a él le gustaría.

Pero no lo es.

Es Hibari Kyoya, Presidente del Comité de Disciplina y también el Guardián más fuerte de la Familia Vongola, el Guardián de la Nube, siendo esta última cuestión el motivo principal por el cual el herbívoro rebelde lo odia hasta la muerte.

No lo torera, y se lo ha dicho un millón de veces. Lo odia, porque no le gusta que haya alguien más fuerte que él en la Familia si se supone que él es la Mano Derecha del Décimo Vongola, de Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque a él eso no le importe.

Lo que le importa es él, el herbívoro, pero a Gokudera Hayato le da igual. Para el italiano eso es irrelevante al igual que sus sentimientos que le dice que ni siquiera tiene.

Es claro que la Tormenta no lo conoce en absoluto, pero tampoco tiene la intención o el menor interés de hacerlo, y por eso… es que en momentos como estos él piensa en que sería mejor si el fuese otro. Cualquiera, menos Hibari Kyoya.

**.::.**

* * *

Saludos :D

He aquí una nueva colección de drabble's que he escrito en la primera quincena de Abril para el reto _**Quinesob **_en Livejounal, pero que por desgracia no pude cumplir T^T

Como ya vieron, son varios drabble's en un mismo capítulo, siendo el número de escritos que hice ese día o termine; estos corresponde al 3 de Abril y como es de esperarse en mí, todos tienen que ver con Gokudera de una u otra forma :P

Algunos están desde su punto de vista, o desde la perspectiva de otro personaje, y sí, la mayoría de ellos tienen que ver con el 1859. ¡Es inevitable!

Y bueno, pues espero que les gusten. Para mí fue muy difícil escribir historias tan pequeñas, no estoy acostumbrada y para rematar cuando terminaba uno y contaba las palabras (la meta eran 20,000) me daba cuenta de que eran muy poquitas y yo estaba cansada y agotada como si hubiera escrito un capítulo de los que normalmente escribo xD

Pues nada más de momento, estos drabble's explican el por qué no he actualizado otra cosa y qué es lo que estuve haciendo a principios de Abril; mañana subo otra serie de drabble's. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar de antemano, me gustaría saber qué les parecieron.

Nos vemos ;)


	2. 6 de Abril 1859

**Para: **Quinesob

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato & Hibari Kyoya. Mención de Yamamoto.

**Género: **Insinuaciones de Romance.

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**No soy muy bueno en disimular. ****  
**

Gokudera es consciente de ese "defecto" en su persona.

Cuando sabe algo o alguien le dice algo sobre alguna cosa o persona en particular, no puede olvidarse de eso por más que quisiera o piense que es así.

Y esa es una de esas ocasiones, sólo que esta vez lo que le han dicho es un poco más "delicado y personal" por lo que no puede dejar de mirar a Hibari, estar al pendiente de él y preguntarse si es cierto. Si aquello que él idiota del beisbol le dijo el otro día es cierto.

Sólo para atormentarlo más y reforzar el recuerdo de las palabras de Yamamoto vuelven a reproducirse éstas en su mente.

_"Yo creo que le gustas a Hibari, Gokudera. Haha. Digo esto, por la forma en la que él te mira últimamente"._

Pero aquello no puede ser.

Yamamoto debe de estar malinterpretando las cosas o en el mejor de los casos alucinando luego de tantos golpes recibidos al jugar béisbol por años. Sí, algo así tiene que ser… porque gustarle a Hibari eso es… imposible. Demasiado descabellado para que suceda.

Sea como sea, no lo puede olvidar ni sacar de su cabeza y siendo como él es, lo más seguro de todo es que a estas alturas Hibari ya se haya dado cuenta de que está actuando extraño y que también lo observa constantemente porque él… en pocas palabras, es malo para disimular cuando sabe algo y esta no es la excepción.

Bendita la hora en la que al idiota del béisbol le dio por abrir la boca y decirle eso. Gracias a él, ahora no puede actuar como de costumbre y fingir que Hibari Kyoya no existe.

**.::.**

* * *

**Lo veo en tus ojos, que algo pasa entre nosotros… **

El herbívoro rebelde lo evita.

No lo mira, y hace todo lo posible por no encontrarse con él en los pasillos de la escuela o la azotea de Namimori. Esto pasa hace más de una semana y él no sabe el por qué.

No es que le importe realmente, pero ver esta actitud en Gokudera Hayato, rehuyendo de él, sin enfrentarlo cuando los encuentra haciendo escandalo o rompiendo las reglas lo fastidia un poco. El herbívoro no es así.

El herbívoro no es de los que se quedan callados o inconformes con nada, pero ya no es así.

Lo que tampoco se explica son esas miradas que el herbívoro le dirige cuando él cree que no se da cuenta, y sólo en contadas ocasiones cuando sus miradas se encuentran al mismo tiempo es que lo ve. Hay algo en sus ojos. Algo que no llega a descifrar o reconocer pero que le confirma que entre ellos (algo desconocido de momento) sucede.

******.::.**

* * *

Estos dos drabble's corresponden al 6 de Abril...

Muchas gracias a_ **Mimichibi-Diethel , Brenda Zarate & Carinzy-chan, **_por sus lindos comentarios :D

El de mañana por su extensión es una viñeta. Nos vemos ;)


	3. 8 de Abril, parte I D5918

**Para: **Quinesob.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**  
**

**Personajes: **Dino & Gokudera Hayato. Mención de Hibari Kyoya.**  
**

**Género: **Insinuaciones de Romance.**  
**

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. D59 no correspondido & 1859.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece, es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**Sé que él no te quiere por su forma de hablar.**

El italiano lleva varios minutos siguiéndolo por los pasillos de la escuela, tratando de hacer que lo escuche.

- ¡Hey, Gokudera! Espera… ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Sí, lo ha estado escuchando desde que se encontraron en el patio de la escuela y eso es lo que precisamente quiere, no escucharlo más. Y en especial si es sobre ese tema.

Él, no tiene nada que decirle respecto a eso por lo que huye de su persona.

- ¡Gokudera, escúchame por favor! –apresura sus pasos para retenerlo de la muñeca e impedir que siga huyendo.

- ¿Qué? –se gira para verlo, entonces.- ¿Qué diablos quieres, Caballo Salvaje? ¡Deja de estarme siguiendo por toda la escuela! ¿Quieres?

- Sólo escúchame, esto es importante. –le dice.

- ¡Bien! –se cruza de brazos, cansado de todo esto.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? ¡Dímelo, pues!

- Yo… -Dino lo duda por unos segundos al verse reflejando en los ojos verdes del menor.- Es… es sobre Kyoya. –confiesa.

La ceja que la Tormenta alza le dice que ya lo suponía, y aun así sigue esperando en silencio. Pero no por mucho tiempo, es Gokudera Hayato después de todo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no me lo vas a decir?

- No es eso…

¿Y es que por dónde empieza?

Al tenerlo enfrente de él no puede negar que aquello, decirle la verdad, lo que sabe, lo que piensa de la situación, tiene que ver con sus propios sentimientos por Gokudera.

Sentimientos que hasta hace poco descubrió y aceptó, al enterarse por un Tsuna inquieto y un tanto nervioso que Kyoya y Gokudera parecían estar saliendo por la forma en la que ahora se llevaban y trataban.

Noticia que para nada le cayó bien, y mucho menos al encontrarse a ambos en un momento comprometedor que en esa ocasión (gracias a Dios) interrumpió. Una seria conversación con su alumno no se hizo esperar, y fue ahí donde se dio cuenta de algo importante: Kyoya no quería tanto a Gokudera como él mismo lo quería.

Aquello ni siquiera se aproximaba a los sentimientos que tenía por la Tormenta y lo frustraba.

Por ello, fue claro con el Guardián de la Nube y le dijo que él también quería a Gokudera Hayato, que estaba interesado en él, y que haría lo que fuera para que fuera suyo.

Kyoya sólo se río, y le dijo que lo intentará, que iba a ser inútil pues el herbívoro rebelde ya lo había elegido a él, pero eso no estaba decidido. O eso es lo que pensaba Dino al verlo actuar de esa forma tan altanera y caprichosa.

Si tenía una oportunidad, por supuesto que la iba a aprovechar y ésta se había presentado.

Claro que Gokudera no piensa lo mismo, y ante sus ojos, Cavallone sólo le está haciendo perder el tiempo por lo que se enoja.

- ¡Si no tienes nada importante que decir, Caballo Salvaje, me voy! –se da la vuelta no sin antes informarle.- ¡Hibari me está esperando en…!

Al escuchar ese nombre, su última oración, lo toma de inmediato de la muñeca de nuevo y lo interrumpe porque no puede ni quiere que se vaya con Kyoya.

Así que eso, escucharle decir su nombre es todo lo que necesita para tomar valor y decirle lo que sabe por doloroso que pueda llegar a ser para el de cabellos grises.

- Sé… ¡Sé que Kyoya no te quiere de la misma forma que tú lo quieres, Gokudera!

- ¿Disculpa?

- Eso mismo que… escuchaste. –desvía momentáneamente su mirada, pensando en la "mejor" forma de decírselo.- Kyoya no te quiere de la misma forma; ¡lo sé por su forma de hablar de ti! –le aclara de inmediato, cambiando su tono de voz al decir lo siguiente.- ¡Por eso es que yo… si tú me dieras la oportunidad…!

- ¡Ya lo sé! –lo interrumpe de nuevo, Hayato.- ¡Ya sé eso! ¿Es Hibari Kyoya después de todo, no?

La pequeña sonrisa burlona que esboza, lo confunde un poco.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Sé que para Hibari no dejaré de ser el _"herbívoro rebelde" _que amenaza con la paz de su amada Namimori o su mayor dolor de cabeza; lo sé! –entrecierra sus ojos al ser consciente de ello.- ¡También sé que nunca me dirá que me quiere así se esté muriendo, y yo tampoco se lo he dicho, la verdad! –dice para sí, acordándose que el rubio sigue ahí y es a él al que se lo está explicando.- Pero aun así, ¡quiero a ese maldito bastardo y sé que él también me quiere aunque no me lo diga, y por irónico que parezca, con eso me basta! ¡Rayos! –chasquea molesto su lengua al darse cuenta de eso.- ¡No sé qué diablos me hizo ese idiota ni cuándo, pero se ha vuelto tan importante como lo es el Décimo para mí! Quizá más... -murmura esto último por lo bajo.

- ¿Eh?

Al escucharle decir eso, algo dentro del pecho de Dino se hace más pequeño y se quiebra.

- Entonces… de verdad quieres a Kyoya, ¿Gokudera? –le falla por momentos la voz.- ¿Aunque no te lo diga... ni te lo demuestre?

- ¡Supongo que sí! –sonríe ligeramente, sin poder ocultarlo y tampoco terminar de creerlo.

- Ya entiendo. –el rubio baja su vista y cierra con fuerza sus puños.

No, se equivocó. No tiene ninguna oportunidad con Gokudera. No ahora que lo ha escuchado decir que en verdad quiere al japonés.

Así que trata de resignarse.

- Kyoya es muy afortunado, ¿sabes? –le revuelve el cabello, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa al verlo.- Será mejor que vayas con él… no quiero que se enoje contigo por mi culpa.

- ¿No ibas a decirme nada de él?

- ¡Ah! –se lleva una de sus manos tras su nuca exagerando un poco.- ¡Lo siento, parece que lo he olvidado! ¡Jaja! Supongo que... no era nada. Nos vemos después, Gokudera.

- S-Sí. –murmura no muy seguro, dejando a mitad del pasillo a Cavallone.

Dino lo ve irse, pensando que si se hubiera dado cuenta más rápido de sus sentimientos por él, no tendría que estar viendo cómo se va con otro y se aleja de su lado.

Pero las cosas han sido así.

**.::.**

* * *

Y aquí está una viñeta en esta ocasión ;)

Que corresponde al 8 de Abril, y como fue más larga que un drabble la posteo sola aunque tenga dos drabble's más en esta misma fecha que mañana mismo, sin falta subo.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y favoritos, agradeciendo como siempre a **_Male-san, Mimichibi-Diethel, Camily-chan di Vongola, Carinzy-chan, SoulSilver97 & Romantic Mysteria._** Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos mañana ;)


	4. 8 de Abril, parte II 185969

**Para: **Quinesob.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**  
**

**Personajes: **Hibari Kyoya & Gokudera Hayato. Mukuro Rokudo (en el primer drabble).**  
**

**Género: **Insinuaciones de Romance. Un poquito de angustia en el primer drabble.**  
**

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias y/o Aclaraciones: **Shonen Ai. 1859. Y algo de 6959, para el primer drabble que está basado e inspirado en el fic _"Trips Down Memory Lane_" de _fierysuzaku_ en esta misma página en inglés. Drabble's independientes uno de otro.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece; a _Amano Akira-san,_ sí.

**.::.**

* * *

**Revelación.**

¿Qué es esto?

Hibari no puede creer que en verdad el herbívoro rebelde y Mukuro Rokudo ciertamente se lleven bien.

Años atrás hubiera pensando que eso era imposible. Tan imposible como aceptar tomar él mismo una misión con Gokudera Hayato, y sin embargo eso ya había pasado unas cuantas veces en el último año y medio, y no se quejaba o arrepentía de eso.

Así que ellos dos hablaran, que mantuvieran una conversación como la gente decente podría ser razonable si Cavallone o el bebé se lo hubieran dicho o contado, pero esto, ver precisamente "esto" con sus propios ojos no podía ser.

Mucho menos ahora que se había replanteado lo que sentía por la Tormenta y para nada le gustaba lo que veía.

¿Cómo gustarle? Si estaba viendo cómo Mukuro Rokudo besaba a Gokudera Hayato y éste se dejaba, correspondía el gesto sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia u objeción.

¿Qué era todo esto y por qué lo afectaba tanto?

¿Por qué quería morder hasta la muerte a estos malditos herbívoros, y en especial a Gokudera Hayato?

Y pensar que él creía que podían tener algo luego de todo lo vivido en los últimos meses…

Se equivocó.

Lo hizo, pues nunca se imagino que el Guardián de la Tormenta ya estuviera con _"el cabeza de piña"_ como él lo llamaba. ¿Por qué no lo vio antes? ¿Por qué no se percató de esto e hizo algo en el momento?

Ahora, tratar de olvidarlo y hacer a un lado estos estúpidos sentimientos que tenía por el italiano y no le ayudaban en nada.

Pero no era tan fácil como él creyó.

**.::.**

* * *

**Mira de quién te fuiste a enamorar.**

Gokudera aún no lo puede creer. Por más que lo piensa, que le da vueltas al asunto no encuentra cómo es que terminó enamorado de Hibari Kyoya.

¡Es que es imposible! ¿Cómo rayos es que pasó?

Si le iba a gustar alguien de su mismo sexo, ¿por qué no su Décimo o ya de plano, Yamamoto? Cualquiera de los dos sería una mejor opción factible que el sádico y presuntuoso de Hibari Kyoya que seguía mordiéndolo hasta la muerte a la menor provocación, lo que no ayudaba para nada a su situación actual y sentimientos por él.

Cada que lo veía sentía que se sonrojaba, lo que le hacía fruncir el ceño y tratar de aparentar que estaba realmente enojado pero aun así el maldito prefecto de una u otra forma terminaba metiéndose con él.

Hasta ese día de mala suerte en que el Guardián de la Nube lo notó...

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas herbívoro rebelde, acaso te gusto o algo?

- ¡P-Por supuesto que no, imbécil! –le grita, pero aun así siente que no ha sido convincente con sus palabras y que su cara (toda sonroja) no ayuda para nada.

- ¿En serio? Porque justo ahora te has puesto más rojo y nervioso, mira.

Sólo para enfatizar su punto y ver más de cerca sus reacciones es que invade su espacio personal hasta estar a unos cuantos centímetros de su persona.

- ¡Hibari! ¿Q-Qué diablos estás…?

- Sí. Estás más rojo y nervioso. Y… eso que escucho, ¿son los rápidos latidos de tu corazón? –el dedo índice que pone sobre éste le provoca un escalofrío que no puede ocultar.

- ¡Pero que estupideces… estás diciendo! ¿Por qué me gustaría un bastardo como tú?

Su sonrojo no se va en ningún momento pese a fruncir más su ceño y afilar su mirada.

- ¡Wao! –dice para sí.- Así que sí te gusto, Gokudera Hayato. Creo que... lo pensaré.

Es lo último que le dice, dándose la media vuelta para dejarlo solo, ahí.

Claro que eso no impide que la Tormenta le siga gritando ahora que su corazón ha dejado de latir como loco.

- ¡Te dije que no, imbécil! ¡Quién diablos te crees para decir eso! ¿Eh? ¿Me escuchaste, bastardo?

Y Hibari sólo sonríe un poco más y no se gira ni se detiene en ningún momento. Y es que hoy ha descubierto algo interesante.

- ¡Maldición! –chasquea molesto su lengua el de ojos verdes al ver que ahora está solo.- ¡Felicidades, Hayato! ¡Mira de quién te fuiste a enamorar! –se reclama a sí mismo, molesto con su persona por enamorarse del maldito de Hibari.

De tantas personas, vuelve a pensar, justo el Guardián de la Nube le tuvo que gustar.

¡Maldición! ¡Y ahora el maldito lo sabe!

Las cosas no hacen más que empeorar.

******.::.**

* * *

Eh aquí la segunda parte del 8 de Abril :D

El primer drabble como ya he mencionado fue inspirado en el fic de _fierysuzaku, _es un 1859 por supuesto, pero también muestra una amistad entre Mukuro y Gokudera; demás está decir que amé ese fic y lo único que yo hice fue hacer una versión un poco más "introspectiva" de una de las escenas que Hibari vio; el fic lo recomiendo por supuesto ;)

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Agradeciendo como siempre a **_Carinzy-chan_, _Liza Kandeyna_ **&** _Princesa 1859._**

Para mañana, una viñeta por su extensión. Nos vemos ;)


	5. 9 de Abril 1859

**Para: **Quinesob.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**  
**

**Personajes: **Gokudera Hayato, Hibari Kyoya & Uri. Mención de Tsuna.**  
**

**Género: **Insinuaciones de Romance. **  
**

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859. Un poco de Occ.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío. Es de _Amano Akira-san._

**.::.**

* * *

**Ayudando a un Herbívoro.**

¿Qué alguien, cualquier herbívoro le diga qué es lo que le ha pasado al herbívoro rebelde para que esté así?

Para que esté a mitad de la azotea de la escuela, hincado, con una expresión afligida y unas evidentes ganas de ponerse a llorar en ese mismo instante porque él no es así.

Gokudera Hayato no es tan débil y está seguro que primero muerto que dejar que alguien lo vea de esa manera tan vulnerable y lamentable. Pero entonces, ¿qué ha pasado para que esté así?

¿Algo relacionado con su preciado "Décimo" o alguno de los otros herbívoros, o qué? Que alguien se lo explique porque sencillamente no lo entiende.

Ese no es el herbívoro que siempre lo desafía y que busca pelea constantemente con él aunque sepa que no lo puede vencer. No es la Tormenta orgullosa y furiosa que tantas veces llama su atención y lo divierte de vez en cuando con sus no tan absurdas ocurrencias o comentarios.

Ése, sencillamente no es Gokudera Hayato así que se acerca a él para averiguarlo, para preguntárselo y saber qué es lo que le pasa porque aquello lo inquieta más de lo que pensó.

- Herbívoro. –le dice tras su espalda, obteniendo una reacción inmediata de su parte.

- Ahora no, H-Hibari… -se pasa el brazo por la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas que tiene y el prefecto no las vea, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar aunque eso sí, agachando ligeramente su rostro.- Déjame en paz, ¿quieres?

Pese al pedido, Hibari lo sigue observándolo en silencio, escuchando los tenues sollozos que el Guardián no llega a acallar.

Con eso, es claro que algo le pasa aunque no se lo quiera decir.

- Gokudera Hayato, ¿crees que soy idiota o por qué me estás subestimando? ¿Quieres que te muerda hasta la muerte, herbívoro?

El italiano no dice nada, muerde su labio inferior con más impotencia y sentimientos encontrados al ver que no puede hacer nada en esa situación y todavía tiene que estar escuchando las palabras del prefecto y soportar su presencia. Aquello es suficiente para él, estalla.

- ¡Es que yo…! –alza su vista para verlo, cayendo de sus ojos un par de lágrimas que no puede contener más.- ¡Uri y yo peleamos ayer, y él no ha regresado a casa! ¡S-Sé que sus llamas no tardarán en apagarse y… tengo que encontrarlo, aunque no quiero molestar ni preocupar al Décimo o Yamamoto con esto!

Es todo lo que dice, acallando otra serie de sollozos que quieren escapar de sus labios.

Así que es eso.

Kyoya se permite un ligero, casi imperceptible suspiro ahora que lo sabe. Con que ese es el motivo por el que el herbívoro está así. Una pequeña sonrisa curva sus labios al saber que no es tan grave u otra cosa más como había imaginado en un principio.

Da un paso hacia él, y con un semblante serio le dice.

- Sentado ahí y llorando de esa forma no lo vas a encontrar, herbívoro.

- ¡N-No, no estoy llorando, idiota! –se defiende, poniéndose de pie para estar a su altura.

- ¿En serio? –lo mira fijamente sin llegar a convencerlo ni un poco.- Entonces, vamos… busquemos a tu gato.

Gokudera no sabe si son sus palabras o el indicio de sonrisa que Hibari le muestra lo que lo sorprenden y hacen que un ligero sonrojo adorne sus mejillas debido a la sorpresa, claro.

Porque, ¿Hibari Kyoya acaba de decir que lo va a ayudar a buscar a Uri?

Eso no se lo esperó nunca, aunque tampoco tiene opción.

- ¡Bien! –dice "molesto", dando un par de pasos hacia adelante para que no note éste.- ¡Haz lo que quieras!

Hibari vuelve a sonreír de medio lado, pues ése sí es el herbívoro rebelde que conoce.

Los dos dejan la escuela y se dirigen hacia donde la Tormenta vive pues fue de ahí de donde se fue Uri.

En el camino, Gokudera le cuenta con más lujo de detalles cómo es que sucedieron las cosas y el prefecto no deja de decirle que fue su culpa por la forma en la que lo trata así que discuten un poco y casi llegan a sacar tanto dinamitas como tonfas, aunque al final se contienen.

No están ahí para pelear entre ellos ni tampoco para perder el tiempo de esa forma.

Por suerte, por fin llegan al departamento del italiano.

- Aquí es… -le dice de pronto al detenerse delante de una puerta.

Hibari mira a su alrededor, buscando alguna pista sobre el mínimo pero no ve nada.

- ¿Y dices que salió por la ventana y ya no regresó?

- Sí.

- Quiero entrar. Abre la puerta, herbívoro.

Una venita aparece y palpita en la sien de la Tormenta al escuchar su petición y la forma en la que se lo pide.

- Al menos di _"por favor" _y no te invites tú solo. –murmura entre dientes, sacando sus llaves para abrir.

Hibari entra sin más, buscando la ventana por la que el herbívoro le ha dicho que Uri se fue.

- Iré a ver si no hay indicios de que ha venido… -se encamina a la cocina sin reparar mucho en lo que el de ojos azules hace.- Uri… ¿estás aquí?

El prefecto mientras tanto observa la ventana abierta, asomándose por ésta y viendo algo que llama su atención.

- Parece que no ha veni… ¿Hibari?

Cuando Gokudera vuelve a la sala un par de minutos después, no lo ve por ningún lado.

- ¿Es esto alguna clase de broma? –espera unos segundos y no obtiene ninguna respuesta de su parte ni ningún otro sonido por lo que se enoja.- ¡Hey, Hibari! ¿Dónde diablos estás?

Comienza a buscarlo en su cuarto, en el baño y también en el patio pero el prefecto no está en ninguna parte lo que se le hace más extraño. La idea de que se haya ido pasa por su mente pero en ningún momento escuchó la puerta abrirse o cerrarse.

- ¡Ese idiota!

Lo que Hayato no sabe es que Hibari ya no está en su departamento porque ahora sube por la escalera de incendios que vio a un costado de la ventana hasta llegar a la azotea del edificio. No sabe si el herbívoro busco ahí, pero él mismo quiere echar un vistazo y comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

Cuando llega ahí, se encuentra con el lugar vacío sin ningún herbívoro a la vista pero eso no significa que el mínimo no esté ahí.

Observa todo el lugar algunos minutos hasta que un sonido atrae su atención. Si no se equivoca, eso ha sonado como un maullido frustrado así que se encamina hacia allá.

Justo sobre una montaña de ropa en una canasta es que divisa al gato de Gokudera Hayato, acostado y estirándose un poco.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeño herbívoro?

Al escuchar su voz y oír sus pasos, Uri alza la vista y trata de escapar al reconocerlo.

- Espera, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

Con lo que Uri no contaba era con que el Guardián de la Nube sería más rápido que él y ahora ya lo había atrapado.

- El herbívoro te ha estado buscando. –le dice, viendo como éste trata de zafarse y rasguñarlo si hace falta para huir de su persona, dándose cuenta el prefecto que sus llamas rojas casi desaparecen.- Si no vas con él para que te alimente puede que no lo vuelvas a verlo nunca.

Uri mira hacia otro lado, ignorándolo al no quererlo escuchar. Parece que está enojado con algo relacionado a la Tormenta o eso supone con su actitud.

- Eres igual de caprichoso y orgulloso que el herbívoro. –suspira cansado ante eso.

- ¡Miau, miau, miau!

- De acuerdo. –lo baja al piso al pensar en otra cosa.- ¿Quieres probar un poco de éstas?

Su Anillo emite Llamas moradas y Uri lo observa con curiosidad.

- Sé que no son Llamas de Tormenta pero al menos puedo hacer que tus flamas no se apaguen y se propaguen hasta que quieras regresar con él.

El mínimo asiente de acuerdo con esa respuesta y se acerca para lamer sus Llamas de Nube, avivándose de nuevo sus llamas de Tormenta.

- ¡Miau!

Ahora está feliz y lleno de energía como siempre, restregándose en las piernas de Hibari mientras maúlla a su lado y él le acaricia la cabecita.

El gato del herbívoro rebelde no le desagrada, regalándole incluso una pequeña sonrisa.

Hora y media después, Hibari vuelve al departamento del herbívoro y llama a su puerta.

Al verlo, Gokudera le grita.

- ¿Dónde diablos se supone que estás, Hibari? ¡Pensé que me ibas a ayudar a buscar a…! -sus palabras quedan inconclusas al ver a su caja animal en su hombro. - ¡Uri! ¿Dónde estás? –unas lágrimas de felicidad quieren salir de sus ojos al verlo.- ¡Te he estado buscando! ¡Ven aquí!

- ¡Miau!

Su compañero mira hacia otro lado, ignorándolo por completo.

- ¡Tú! ¡Maldito! –gruñe, centrándose en la sonrisa burlona que el prefecto pone.- ¡Qué!

- ¿Ves? Por eso no te quiere, herbívoro.

- ¡Ja! –se cruza de brazos.- Y a ti, sí, ¿no?

- ¡Miau! –el mínimo le lame la mejilla, maullando feliz ante la mirada atenta de ellos dos.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta, herbívoro.

- ¡Malditos! –gruñe molesto, pensando que los dos se han puesto en su contra.

Pero no es eso.

Simplemente Hibari sabe atender las demandas de Uri, lo trata bien y lo acaricia sin gritarle ni decirle de cosas.

Y eso, es lo que necesita Gokudera Hayato aunque no lo pida, porque él también es como Uri; un pequeño gatito que rasguña y le gruñe a todo aquel que se le acerca a excepción de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Sólo quizá, y si el herbívoro puede ser así de dócil y "lindo" no estaría mal estar ahí para acariciarlo y domarlo un poco.

******.::.**

* * *

Y aquí está la quinta viñeta que corresponde al 9 de Abril; el día que me rendí al no llevar ni siquiera la mitad de las palabras :S

Tengo una entrada más de dos drabble's que mañana mismo subiré.

Muchas gracias a **_Liza Kandeyna, Camily-chan di Vongola, Princesa 1859 _**e**_ Iza-san_** por sus lindos comentarios. Nos vemos mañana ;)


	6. 15 de Abril 185927

**Para: **Quinesob.

**Fandom:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**  
**

**Personajes:** Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato, Reborn y Tsuna.

**Género: **Insinuaciones de Romance. Y un poco de Angustia en el segundo drabble.**  
**

**Rating: **T.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. 1859 y 5927 no correspondido para el segundo drabble.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío y tampoco me pertenece; a _Amano Akira, _sí.

**.::.**

* * *

**Retenlo. **

Hibari no podía creer lo que el bebé le estaba diciendo. ¿Qué el herbívoro rebelde, qué?

Como si el Hitman le hubiera leído la mente se lo volvió a repetir.

- Gokudera regresará mañana a Italia… –le volvió a decir.- Sin embargo, no quiso decirnos el motivo ni a Tsuna ni a mí, ¿tú lo sabes?

El prefecto aguardó un par de segundos en silencio pensando en eso, recordando los últimos meses que había pasado con el herbívoro en una especie de "relación" (aún no terminaba de aceptarlo) y la forma tan abrupta y repentina en que la Tormenta había terminado con él.

En sí, no hubo un motivo en concreto para hacerlo, o una razón. Sólo le dijo que ya no quería tener nada que ver con él y que lo que tenían se había acabo. Nada más.

Él seguía sin entenderlo, no terminaba de asimilarlo por qué de un día para otro Gokudera Hayato terminó con lo suyo y ahora, un par de días después, venía el bebé a decirle esto. Que regresaría a Italia así sin más.

Por supuesto que se enojó.

- No. –sus puños se cerraron con fuerza. Ahora, tenía ganas de ir tras el herbívoro y morderlo hasta la muerte por no decirle nada y por terminar las cosas así.- ¿Por qué tendría yo que saberlo, bebé?

- No lo sé. Lo supuse. –inquirió el Arcobaleno con una sonrisita cómplice que le decía el verdadero motivo por el que se lo preguntaba precisamente a él.

El bebé sabía de lo suyo.

- Pues como ves, hasta ahorita me estoy enterando de esto así que no, no lo sé.

Reborn sonrío.

- ¿Y permitirás que Gokudera se vaya así como así? ¿No te debe algunas explicaciones, Hibari?

La sonrisa y la mirada que éste tenía decían más cosas de las que acaba de pronunciar, pero tenía razón. El herbívoro rebelde le debía muchas explicaciones y no iba a permitir que se fuera de esta forma.

Primero lo ata a los barrotes de su escuela a permitir que se vaya a Italia sabrá Dios a qué y con quién.

Él es suyo después de todo, y lo seguiría siendo siempre.

- Lo haré. –le dice, aclarándole una cosa.- Pero lo haré para mi propio beneficio y no por la "Familia", bebé.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Hibari se da la vuelta, dejando al Arcobaleno ahí con una sonrisita en sus labios.

Si Hibari conseguía que Gokudera se quedara en Japón, no importaba cuál fuera su motivo. La Mano Derecha de Tsuna debía de estar a su lado, y no a miles de kilómetros de distancia lejos de la Familia.

**.::.**

* * *

**Yo pensé que podría quedarme sin ti, no puedo. **

Un nuevo día comienza, y Tsuna sale como cada mañana para dirigirse a la escuela, pero hoy… hay algo diferente: Gokudera-kun no lo está esperando afuera.

Al acordarse del por qué, su expresión se vuelve seria y triste porque jamás se lo esperó.

_"¡Décimo, yo… estoy saliendo c-con Hibari!"._ –fue lo que le dijo días atrás, haciendo una reverencia para disculparse, para pedirle perdón o algo así, Tsuna aún no lo sabe muy bien y siguió explicándoselo.- "_Discúlpeme si no se lo dije antes, es que yo… ¡Ah!". _–se desespera al acordarse.-_ "¡Es que ese idiota es tan posesivo y arrogante que ahora quiere que se lo diga a todo el mundo y… aquí estoy, diciéndoselo a usted!"._

Las expresiones y palabras de la Tormenta en otro momento y situación podrían haber sido graciosas para él, pero no ahora que le decía "_esto"_.

Hibari-san y Gokudera-kun estaban saliendo, es en lo que pensaba de camino a la escuela y entonces, una nueva pregunta aparece en su mente: "¿Por qué?".

¿Por qué justamente tenía que elegir el prefecto a su mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no a alguien más como a Dino-san o… Mukuro? ¿Por qué de todas las personas que había tuvo que ser precisamente Gokudera-kun?

Sí, el italiano era muy bien parecido, inteligente, apasionado y cuando sonreía, ¡Dios! El mundo parecía detenerse por algunos segundos; no por nada muchas de sus compañeras andaban atrás de él pero nunca se preocupo o se había inquietado pues él jamás mostraba interés por ellas.

Pero ahora resultaba ser que lo que ninguna de ellas había logrado, prestarles atención, salir con ellas y volverse su novio, el Presidente del Comité de Disciplina lo había logrado en algún momento y él ni enterado, ni siquiera lo sospechaba, y lo peor de todo es que no podía sacárselo de su cabeza.

Aquello por alguna razón lo estaba afectando a tal punto que ahora sentía enojo y desconfianza hacia el Guardián de la Nube. Sentía que le había robado algo sumamente importante y no lo podía perdonar.

Que Gokudera-kun ya no estuviera ahí para pasar por él e irse juntos a la escuela sólo era una de las tantas pruebas irrefutables de eso, y para nada estaba contento.

Gokudera-kun era su mejor amigo, el que se llamaba así mismo su Mano Derecha pero ya no estaba más ahí. ¿Dónde habían quedado sus palabras y promesas de estar siempre con él? ¿De protegerlo y cuidarlo en cualquier momento?

¡Oh, cierto!

Hibari-san se había encargado de mandarlas muy lejos y suplantarlas con sus propias palabras, detalles y gestos hacia el italiano cuanto se apropio de aquella forma de su amigo. Y ahora, a él sólo le quedaba mirar desde la distancia cómo es que el Guardián cada día "enamoraba" más a Gokudera-kun y lo alejaba un poco más de él.

**.::.**

* * *

Estos drabble's corresponde al 15 Abril :D

No sé qué subiré después ni cuándo, aunque esta colección está muy lejos de terminar.

Muchas gracia a **_Camily-chan di Vongola, Iza-san, Amamita Queen, Princesa 1859 & Liza Kandeyna_ **por sus lindos comentarios.

Nos vemos ;)


	7. 16 de Abril 1859

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Eres mío.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

******Claim:** Hibari/Gokudera.

******Prompt:** No voy a dejarte ir.

******Extensión:** 257 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Shonen Ai, implícito.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, de _Amano Akira, _sí.

**.::.**

* * *

**No voy a dejarte ir.**

Hibari Kyoya había sido muy claro con sus palabras, con su acción al tomar de la muñeca al herbívoro rebelde y retenerlo cuando éste le dijo:

_"¡Di lo que quieras, yo me marcho!"._

Pero él no iba a permitir eso. No, si Gokudera Hayato se iba a ir con aquellos dos herbívoros, con Sawada Tsunayoshi y Yamamoto Takeshi.

Eso nunca.

- ¡Hibari! –Gokudera volteó a verlo al ver que su agarre no disminuía en absoluto y tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo.- ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

- Te dije que no. –le repitió el prefecto.- No voy a dejarte ir, herbívoro. Eres mío.

Un silencio le siguió a esas palabras hasta que el italiano reaccionó con un ligero sonrojo que trató de adjudicarle a la molestia y el enojo que sentía en esos momentos.

- ¿Hah? ¿Disculpa?

¿Pero qué tonterías estaba diciendo, Hibari? ¿Suyo? ¡Sí, cómo no! ¿Cuándo?

- … Ya lo dije y no lo volveré a repetir, herbívoro. –fue la escueta respuesta que le dio al desviar su mirada hacia otro lado.

- ¡Entonces suéltame, pues!

- No.

La discusión de ambos se prolongó unos minutos más hasta que Gokudera entendió que Hibari no lo iba a dejar ir.

- ¡De acuerdo! –se soltó de su agarre, encaminándose al sillón para sentarse.- ¡No sé para qué me quieres aquí, pero aquí me quedaré! ¿Contento?

El prefecto no respondió nada pero la media sonrisa que tenía en sus labios podía interpretarse como un sí.

Al menos hoy, tendría al herbívoro rebelde con él lo que restaba del día.

**.::.**

* * *

Luego de semanas desaparecida y de estar escribiendo como loca todo un mes y esta vez para el _4to Drabblethon_ de _Crack & Roll_, vengo a traerles los drabble's que hice en ese lapso; éste es del 16 de Abril, un Hibari/Gokudera y que espero que les guste :D

Sólo diré que Hibari _sabe_ lo que quiere, y por supuesto que no lo va a dejar ir xD

Aprovecho para comentarles que a partir de este drabble habrá más parejas y/o personajes implicados de una u otra forma con Gokudera (mi idea desde el principio) así que espero que les guste; estoy ansiosa por subir ciertos drabble's, que por cierto, volveré a subir uno por día para que estén atentos :p

Como siempre, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios… agradezco infinitamente a **_Mimichibi-Diethel _**y**_ Male-san_** (niñas, no se me han olvidado sus drabble's, estoy en eso así que en cuanto los tenga terminados los subiré; ténganme paciencia, ¿sí? :P) también **_a Vasik Grey-man, Camily-chan di Vongola, Melanie Ryuga_** y **_Princesa 1859._**

Bueno... pues eso sería todo, nos vemos mañana ;)


	8. 21 de Abril B59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **En el lugar y a la hora incorrectos.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim:** Bel/Gokudera.

******Prompt:** El capricho de un Príncipe.

******Extensión:** 687 palabras.

**Advertencias: **¿Bel siendo... Bel?

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**El capricho de un Príncipe.  
**

Bel está aburrido. No sabe qué hacer y Mammon aún no llega de su reunión con los demás Arcobaleno por lo que él sigue ahí en la suite del hotel en Namimori, totalmente aburrido y cansado de estar ahí sin hacer nada divertido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se pone de pie, con la clara intención de salir y dar un pequeño paseo. Con un poco de suerte y encontrará algo o alguien conocido con quien divertirse aunque sólo sea por un rato.

Y así sucede.

Diez minutos de caminata lo llevan hacia el centro de la ciudad, reconociendo a cierta persona desde la distancia al verlo salir de una de las tiendas: Gokudera Hayato, ni más ni menos.

- Shishishi~. -se dirige entonces a él, riendo tras su espalda.- Miren lo que tenemos aquí, al Guardián de la Tormenta de Vongola.

Al reconocer esa voz, Gokudera se gira para verlo.

- ¡El fanático de los cuchillos! –dice, poniéndose a la defensiva.- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí? ¡Qué quieres, maldito!

- Shishishi~. Ese no es modo de hablarle a un Príncipe.

- ¡Un Príncipe y una mierda! ¡Te he hecho una pregunta! ¡¿Qué quieres?

Bel vuelve a reírse al ver la molestia y desconcierto entremezclados que su presencia le causa.

Bueno, al menos ha encontrado a una persona interesante con la cual entretenerse.

- Para tu información, el Príncipe está de Vacaciones. –le informa, sin desaparecer en ningún momento su media sonrisa burlona.- Sin embargo… ahora estoy aburrido.

Justo cuando el de ojos verdes iba a pronunciar un _"¿Y a mí qué? ¡No es mi problema!". _Bel agrega.

- Así que te daré el privilegio y honor de hacer algo para entretenerme, Gokudera Hayato. Vamos, sorpréndeme y llévame a algún lugar interesante, Shishishi~.

- ¿Hah? –protesta de inmediato el de cabellos grises al no estar de acuerdo con eso.- ¡Quién diablos crees que soy! ¿Un guía turístico? ¡Además, no tengo tiempo para un lunático como tú! ¡Me largo!

Sin decir nada más se da la vuelta, dando un par de pasos antes de sentir como un cuchillo roza su mejilla y se clava más adelante en un poste. Vuelve a girarse, sólo para reclamarle molesto.

- ¡¿Pero qué diablos te pasa?

- Te dije que estoy aburrido. Diviérteme, Guardián de la Tormenta~.-y su sonrisa se amplía un poco más.

- ¡Estás loco...! ¿Y sordo? ¡Te dije que no, déjame tranquilo!

- Shishishi~. Eso no será posible… -y sólo para enfatizar su punto le lanza un par de cuchillos que terminan por amarrarle en el cuello uno de sus hilos _casi_ invisibles.

En su mano, Bel tiene el inicio de la cuerda.

- ¡B-Bastardo! –Gokudera trata de quitárselo pero al hacerlo sólo consigue cortarse y que le salga sangre.

- Nadie le dice que no a un Príncipe. Shishishi~. –acorta la distancia que los separan hasta estar a sólo un paso de él.- Así que si no quieres morir… será mejor que aceptes~.

- ¡N-No!

- ¿Oh, en serio? –y tensa más el hilo para ejercer más presión.

- ¡B-Bastar…do!

A Gokudera le cuesta respirar y comienza a ponerse azul. Como puede, logra articular y darle una respuesta largos y angustiosos segundos después al ver que no tiene opción.

¡D-De acuer…do! ¡Lo… h-haré!

- Shishishi~. Así me gusta.

Bel suelta el hilo, permitiéndole respirar de nuevo y llenar un par de veces sus pulmones con oxigeno sin dejar de verlo en ningún momento con odio y molestia en sus ojos verdes.

- ¡Eres un maldito sádico, bastardo!

- Gracias~. –se ríe ante el "cumplido" dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.- Nos vamos entonces, Gokudera Hayato, ¿o aún quieres que juguemos?

- ¡Vete al diablo! –le dice al chasquear con molestia su lengua e ir tras él.

Aunque no quiera estar con él o acompañarlo, o ir a dónde el fanático de los cuchillos quiera, ahora tendrá que hacerlo. Bendita la hora que se encontró con él y tener que cumplir su maldito capricho.

¡Oh! Porque eso es lo que es. Un maldito capricho egoísta del supuesto Príncipe Destripador que ahora más que nunca odia con todas sus fuerzas.

**.::.**

* * *

El drabble del día, que corresponde al 21 de Abril.

Esta vez, mi primer Bel/Gokudera... aunque no en un ámbito Romántico o explicito, esta vez ¬w¬

¡Oh, muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Y yo que pensaba que ya se habían olvidado de mí o esta colección, pero ya veo que no :') Me hicieron muy feliz.

Muchas gracias a **_kostka_** (por desgracia no sé el suficiente Inglés para traducir mis fic's, lo siento) a**_ Mimichibi-Diethel, Camily-chan di Vongola, Lonelita Molita, Princesa 1859, Liza Kandeyna_** & **_Anah Tsuki-chan_ **por sus lindos comentarios.

Aprovecho para decirles que en el resumen pondré la pareja (sus iniciales o números correspondientes) para que sepan de quienes será el drabble del día y así lean si les gusta o es de su agrado.


	9. 22 de Abril D59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Bajo la Lluvia.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim:** Dino/Gokudera.

******Prompt:** Como un gatito perdido.

******Extensión:** 693 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Un poquito de Drama.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío ni me pertenece, es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**Como un gatito perdido.**

Posiblemente Gokudera recordará ese día por el resto de si vida como el día en que dejó de ser la Mano Derecha de su Décimo; el día, en que su capo se cansó de él y le gritó que se fuera a su casa de una buena vez…

…y todo por culpa de la Vaca Estúpida que no dejaba de correr y gritar por todas partes, lanzando ambos tanto dinamitas como granadas y siendo eso lo que molestó tanto a su Décimo, y no era para menos.

Ahora lo entendía pero ya era tarde para ir y pedirle disculpas, de nuevo. Su capo ya no lo quería ver, eso era claro y el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Dos horas y medias después de lo acontecido seguía en el mismo lugar, solo, sentado sobre uno de los columpios en el parque de Namimori meciéndose levemente; pensando en qué iba a hacer ahora que ya no sería más su Mano Derecha y puede que ni siguiera su Guardián.

- Ah… -suspira por lo bajo, arrepentido de todo eso.

Si tan solo se hubiera controlado o escuchado a su capo cuando le llamaba, quizá nada de eso hubiera sucedido y en definitiva no estuviera ahí a esas horas y sintiéndose tan mal y culpable.

Pero pensar en ello no le ayudaba en nada, y al parecer tampoco el clima, al cubrirse el cielo cada vez más con nubes grises de tormenta que amenazaban con dejar caer en cualquier momento una intensa lluvia.

Sí, ahí estaban un par de gotas que le cayeron en la cara y también en los brazos pero ni siquiera de movió o se levantó, siguió en el mismo lugar hasta que la lluvia comenzó a caer en forma.

Quince minutos después seguía en el mismo lugar, sólo que ahora empapado de la cabeza a los pies pero no le importaba en absoluto. Todavía no quería regresar a casa.

- Con que aquí estabas, Gokudera…

Alguien se detuvo enfrente de él, cubriéndole con un paraguas o algo así porque ya no sintió más las gotas de lluvia.

Aunque tampoco tuvo que alzar su vista para ver quien era pues lo identificó por su voz. Lo cierto es que no quería hablar con nadie, y se lo hizo saber.

- ¡Déjame, no tengo ganas ni ánimos de escucharte, Caballo Salvaje!

- Haha. –el aludido se rio con nerviosismo, mirando hacia otro lado al no saber qué decirle.

Un único pensamiento vino a su mente al verlo así y en esas condiciones.

_"Pareces como un gatito perdido, Gokudera"._

Es lo que Dino pensó, más no se lo dijo, se lo guardó para sí. Y en cambio, se quitó su chaqueta verde y se la puso encima.

- Pescarás un resfriado si permaneces aquí. –le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa.

- ¡No me importa, y… tampoco necesito esto!

Trató de quitarse la chaqueta pero Dino no se lo permitió; al final y al ver que no lograría nada dejó de luchar contra él y se la dejó encima, no sin antes gruñir por lo bajo y murmurar un _"¡Idiota!"._

El rubio cubre a ambos con el paraguas que llevaba en un principio. Y piensa que no se equivocó.

Ya decía él que lo encontraría en alguna parte de la ciudad, solo y deprimido por la disputa que presencio así como el regaño que su hermanito le dio; aunque nunca se imagino que lo encontraría bajo la lluvia. Había que cambiar eso por su bien.

- Vamos... te llevo a casa, Gokudera. -dijo, mirándolo fijamente aunque éste frunza el ceño y le quiera gritar.

Por suerte no lo hace, y al ver que se pone de pie trata de animarlo y de calmar la angustia que sabe que tiene.

- Ya verás que mañana Tsuna verá las cosas con otros ojos y todo volverá a la normalidad.

- … ¿Tú crees que eso ocurra, Caballo Salvaje?

- Sí. –lo mira fijamente, convenciéndose de que sí es como un gatito perdido y le sonríe.- Ya verás que sí, Gokudera. No te preocupes por eso.

La Tormenta espera que sea así, pues no sabría qué hacer sin su Décimo.

**.::.**

* * *

Drabble correspondiente al 22 de Abril.

Esta vez sobre Dino & Gokudera, tratando de reconfortar el rubio a nuestra Tormenta luego de un pequeño regaño por parte de Tsuna, porque a veces... Gokudera se toma muy en serio las cosas que su Décimo le dice pero es parte de su "encanto" :S

Oh, supongo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios; agradeciendo como siempre a **_Mimichibi-Diethel, kostka_** (thank you very much to continue reading, seriously :D) a**_ Camily-chan di Vongola, Encantada-Takumi, Mai Atsuki, Princesa 1859 _**y**_ Emma Slytherin._**

Pues nada más de momento, nos vemos mañana ;)


	10. 24 de Abril 6959

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título:** Juego.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Mukuro/Gokudera.

******Prompt:** Juegas y luego te vas.

******Extensión:** 545 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. Un poco de Lime.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es de _Amano Akira-san._

**.::.**

* * *

**Juegas y luego te vas.**

Mukuro Rokudo es un maldito bastardo que odia con todas sus fuerzas.

Alguien, que no tolera ni en pintura pero curiosamente tiene ante sí, robándole el aliento con aquel beso electrizante que le da y lo deja pidiendo un poco más. Las caricias en su miembro no se quedan atrás; muy al contrario, es lo que lo está volviendo loco y haciendo que pierda la razón.

- Ah, s-sí. –se le escapa un gemido entre la boca del otro, arqueando su espalda al sentirse tan bien.- C-Cabeza de pi…

Al escuchar esas palabras el ilusionista termina de pronto el beso, mirándolo fijamente al alejarse un poco para poder hacerlo sin problemas. La mano en su hombría deja de moverse pero no se aparta de ahí, de vez en cuando acaricia la punta y le da leves toques que lo excitan un poco más.

- Kufufu~. Esto ha sido interesante, Gokudera Hayato… -confiesa, pues su intención al aparecerse ante él nunca fue esa; "jugar" de aquella forma con la autoproclamada Mano Derecha de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

En algún momento entre los gritos y las amenazas que la Tormenta le daba para que desapareciera y lo dejara en paz fue que terminaron así; besándose, tocándose y yendo un poco más allá.

Pero todo lo bueno tenía que terminar, y "eso" no era la excepción.

- Lamentablemente tengo que irme, mi tiempo aquí ha terminado. –le dice, soltando ahora sí su miembro y arreglándose un poco su ropa sin dejar de sonreír de medio lado en ningún momento.- Nos vemos luego, mi sexy Tormenta. Kufufufu~.

- ¿Qué? –Gokudera reacciona en ese momento, reteniéndolo de la chaqueta verde que siempre lleva; sí, esa del uniforme de Kokuyo, atrayendo con eso su atención.- ¡E-Espera! –frunce más su ceño esperando que con eso el sonrojo que tiene en su rostro desaparezca.- ¡Vas a irte y dejarme _"así", _bastardo!

Su mirada va hacia su entrepierna donde una creciente y excitante erección pide un poco más de su atención.

- Oh, eso~.

El italiano lo piensa por algunos segundos, mirando al de cabellos grises y el problema que tiene entre las piernas gracias a él. Es una difícil elección sin duda, pero que el Guardián lo haya llamado _"Cabeza de piña"_ o al menos esa fue su intención, no le ha hecho mucha gracia.

Dejarlo en esas condiciones y con el "juego" a medias, no es más que un castigo por llamarlo de esa forma.

Así que al final le da una respuesta.

- Lo siento. Mi fría y húmeda prisión en Vindice me espera. Será para otra, Gokudera Hayato~.

- ¡Qué!

El cuerpo del ilusionista comienza a desaparecer entre la niebla que lo cubre no sin antes agregar un burlesco:

- Tendrás que terminar tú solo el trabajo. Kufufu~.

- ¡Maldito! –Gokudera le grita a todo pulmón al lazarle una almohada que lo atraviesa.- ¡Pero ni pienses que habrá otra ocasión! ¿Me oyes? ¡Primero muerto que permitirlo de nuevo!

- Kufufufu~. Ya lo veremos, Gokudera Hayato.

Son las últimas palabras que le dice, desapareciendo satisfecho de su habitación.

Ya iría a visitarlo después y terminar con ese "juego" que parecía que se iba a poner más interesante, sólo esperaba que la Tormenta no lo volviera a arruinar con esas tres palabras que detestaba.

**.::.**

* * *

Hoy, el drabble del 24 de Abril.

Este me gustó mucho, más que nada porque el 6959 (Mukuro/Gokudera) se ha vuelto una de mis parejas favoritas por extraño que parezca ;)

¿Respecto al drabble? Sólo digamos que a Mukuro no le gusta que le digan_ "Cabeza de piña"_ y por ello es que ha "castigado" a Gokudera y no más sexo xD

¡Me encanta Mukuro! *¬*

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios; sé que es difícil estar leyendo día a día, pero bueno. Muchas gracias a: **_Raen-Abyss, kostka, D. Lawliet, Encantada-Takumi, Ai Kuran, Lucecita-sama, Camily-chan di Vongola & Princesa 1859_** espero que les guste esta pareja.

Nos vemos, mañana ;)


	11. 1 de Mayo 59L

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Lo mismo de todos los días.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim:** Gokudera y Lambo.

******Prompt:** Como perros y gatos.

******Extensión:** 340 palabras.

**Advertencias: **¿Gokudera y Lambo?

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío. Es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

Ellos pelean siempre.

A la menor provocación, con las cosas más insignificantes y sin ningún motivo aparente.

Gokudera y Lambo no se llevan bien. Nunca lo han hecho y puede que nunca lo hagan. Desde el comienzo así fue su "relación", su interacción con el otro al no soportarse, al repelerse, sin importarles si en el proceso salen heridos, lastiman a los demás o simplemente destruyen todo a su paso.

Ellos son como perros y gatos porque pelean todo el día. Porque no están satisfechos hasta no haber provocado o fastidiado al otro y por supuesto, salir como el vencedor de la pelea en turno.

- ¡Vaca Estúpida, ven para acá!

Y ahí van otra vez, cinco minutos después de la última disputa que han tenido.

Esta vez, ha sido el pequeño Bovino quien la ha iniciado al robarle un dulce japonés a Gokudera al estar todos en la mesa, ahí, en casa de su Décimo.

- ¡No, esto es de Lambo-san, estúpidera!

- ¿Qué dijiste? –su venita palpita un poco más al corretearlo alrededor de la mesa.- ¡Ven para acá, ya verás cuando te atrape, maldito!

- G-Gokudera-kun, Lambo… -Tsuna trata de imponer orden, de calmarlos, pero sabe que es imposible. Ninguno de los dos lo está escuchando.

Mejor no insiste y trata de comer su dulce, pero no es lo mismo. No puede disfrutarlo como es debido y los gritos tampoco cesan.

- ¡No, aléjate de Lambo-san!

- ¡Dámelo ya, no estoy jugando, Vaca Estúpida! –por fin lo atrapa y se lo quita, golpeándolo en la cabeza y haciéndolo llorar.

- ¡Waa! ¡Tengo que… calmarme…! ¡No, Lambo-san no… puede!

Llora, golpeándolo con uno de los juguetes que saca de su cabello.

- ¡E-Estúpidera, idiota! ¡Toma esto! ¡Wa!

- ¡Tú, maldito! –el golpe realmente ha dolido.- ¡Te mataré!

Lambo logra zafarse e huir, volviendo a correr ambos alrededor de la mesa. La escena se vuelve a repetir un par de veces por toda la casa.

Y sí, ellos son como perros y gatos, e igual de molestos y escandalosos.

**.::.**

* * *

Drabble del 1 de Mayo...

Esta vez un General sobre Gokudera y Lambo siendo... ¿ellos?. Su relación me encanta, debo de admitir :D

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios a_** kostka, Mimichibi-Diethel, Camily-chan di Vongola, Pamela Urahara, Encantada-Takumi, Princesa 1859 **&** D. Lawliet.**_

Nos vemos mañana ;)


	12. 2 de Mayo, parte I 5927

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Una amistad verdadera.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim:** Gokudera y Tsuna.

******Prompt:** Mejores amigos.

******Extensión:** 188 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Amistad. Punto de vista de Tsuna.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**Mejores amigos.**

Tsuna sabe que lo son.

Que aunque Gokudera-kun todo el tiempo le diga y se refiera a él como _"Décimo"_, es más que eso. Porque el italiano no sólo lo ve como el Décimo Vongola o el próximo jefe de la Mafia, y eso le gusta.

Aunque la Tormenta no se lo diga o lo siga llamando de esa forma y no _"Tsuna"_ como a él le gustaría y lo hace por ejemplo, Yamamoto. Gokudera-kun aun así lo es.

Lo es, porque siempre está a su lado, se preocupa por él y su familia, y siempre trata de ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda; lo cuida y lo protege de todo y todos; le da apoyo y palabras de aliento para que no se rinda, para que siga adelante y le recuerda que siempre puede contar con él para lo que sea. Siempre estará ahí a su lado.

Por detalles como esos, el castaño sabe que Gokudera-kun es su amigo, un amigo muy valioso en realidad, y eso, su amistad tan sincera y sin condiciones, los convierte en mejores amigos. Y no puede ser más feliz con eso.

**.::.**

* * *

Esta vez un drabble muy pequeño que corresponde al 2 de Mayo.

En esta fecha escribí en total tres drabble's pero como son de parejas diferentes, no subí los los tres juntos.

Hn... desde hace tiempo me pasa, pero mi mente se ha bloqueado en cuanto a escribir Gokudera/Tsuna & Yamamoto/Gokudera, resultando por eso las palabras tan breves que en ese momento escribí y eso que era sobre su amistad :S

En fin... muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, agradezco como siempre a **_kostka, Mimichibi-Diethel, Princesa 1859, Camily-chan di Vongola, Kapricon Loveford, D. Lawliet _**&**_ Encantada-Takumi. _**


	13. 2 de Mayo, parte II D59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Acosador y pervertido.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim:** Dino/Gokudera.

******Prompt:** Acosador.

******Extensión:** 526 palabras.

**Advertencias: **¿Ninguna?

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**Acosador.**

¿Qué es lo que Gokudera puede pensar de la situación, de ese momento en particular?

Que Dino Cavallone, el Caballo Salvaje es un acosador. ¿Qué más, si no?

Si lo ha estado siguiendo por días a una distancia prudente y en secreto; que observa todos sus movimientos y toma notas; que tiene un montón de fotografías de él en diferentes lugares y posiciones. Con todos estos detalles, y con ese ridículo disfraz que lleva puesto, es lo único que la Tormenta puede pensar.

Así que se lo vuelve a repetir, porque es la misma conclusión a la que llega luego de pensarlo por segunda vez con calma.

- ¡Sí, eres un maldito acosador, Caballo Salvaje!

- ¡Qué no! ¡Te digo que no es eso, Gokudera! –él casi llora, porque el bombardero lo ha entendido mal.

No es eso.

- Y entonces… -frunce un poco más su ceño en desconfianza.- ¿Por qué diablos me estás siguiendo y tienes todas esas fotos y notas de mí, eh?

Oh, porque esas pruebas son irrefutables. Lo delatan en su actividad ilícita y contra su persona.

_"Pervertido"._

Es la palabra constante que se reproduce en su mente al tener enfrente, y ver a Cavallone.

- E-Eso es… -un ligero sonrojo cubre sus mejillas al sentirse avergonzado y apenado.- Es que yo…

- ¡Es que tú, qué! –comienza a perder la paciencia y eso no es bueno.

Si no lo le ha lanzado la mitad de su dinamita encima es porque le dijo que tenía una buena explicación para eso pero hasta ahora no ha escuchado nada. Lo va a matar si no se apura.

- Es que verás… ¡Reborn me retó a hacerlo! –le dice por fin.

- ¿Hah?

¡Pero qué tonterías le está diciendo!

Dino se lo explica con más calma.

- Me retó a que te siguiera y te espiara sin mis hombres cerca, y que al mismo tiempo tú no te dieras cuenta, ¡y ya viste! –se emociona orgulloso.- ¡Lo he hecho por dos días y tú ni enterado! ¡Jaja!

- Y… -Gokudera afila un poco su mirada.- ¿Qué no tienes algo más importante y entretenido que hacer en Italia que estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí y con esta tontería, Cavallone?

- Si bueno… -se lleva una mano tras su nuca y se ríe despreocupadamente al pensar en todos los papeles que tiene que firmar y los asuntos que atender a su regreso a Italia y no quiere eso. Huye de ellos en realidad.- Ha sido entretenido, ¿sabes? He descubierto muchas cosas de ti que ni siquiera me imaginaba. Lo volvería a hacer, sin duda.

- … ¡No hay duda, eres un pervertido, Caballo Salvaje! –se da la media vuelta con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y se aleja lo más rápido que puede de él.

- ¿Eh? ¡Espera, Gokudera! ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer o algo?

Lo sigue, esperando huir un poco más de sus obligaciones y de las constantes llamadas de advertencias de Romario para volver a casa.

Lo ven. No es un acosador… ni un pervertido. Sólo alguien que quiere tomarse unos días de descanso y si es con Gokudera, pues qué mejor.

**.::.**

* * *

¡Eh, el segundo drabble del 2 de Mayo!

Vuelvo de nuevo con un Dino/Gokudera, que cada vez me gustan más :D

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios y muchas gracias a **_kostka, Camily-chan di Vongola, Odinasy-Gi, Princesa 1859, Beca Felgri, Izumi Kosumi, Hitomi Kanzaki _**&**_ D. Lawliet._**

Nos vemos mañana.


	14. 2 de Mayo, parte III 1859

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **La pregunta del millón.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Hibari/Gokudera.

******Prompt:** ¿Cómo fui a quererte?

******Extensión:** 410 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Ligero Shonen Ai.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**¿Cómo fui a quererte?**

Gokudera constantemente se lo pregunta porque aún no termina de entenderlo del todo.

¿En qué momento fue en que pasó? ¿Cómo?

Y quizá lo más importante de todo, ¿desde cuándo es que pasa más tiempo con Hibari que con su querido Décimo? A él, apenas y lo ve; apenas y está a su lado para protegerlo y cuidarlo….

Sus pensamientos se ven interrumpido por la presencia y la voz tras su espalda de cierta persona en particular y el vuelo de un ave.

- ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperándome, herbívoro?

Se gira para verlo, encontrándose por fin con Hibari. De inmediato frunce su ceño pues no lo admitirá.

- No. –casi gruñe.- ¿Y quién te dijo que te estaba esperando a ti, eh? –se pone de pie, sacudiéndose sus ropas.- ¡No te hagas una idea equivocada, Hibari! ¡Sólo estaba tomando un poco de aire, eso es todo!

El prefecto lo mira en silencio un par de segundos, notando que por algo está enojado y con esa actitud. Sonríe divertido de medio lado.

- Claro. Cómo digas.

Pasa a su lado, caminando hasta el enrejado para vigilar su escuela desde ahí.

Gokudera aprovecha ese momento y esa posición para verlo con más detalle, y preguntarse de nuevo lo mismo de siempre; la pregunta del millón.

_"Ah"._ –suspira por lo bajo.- _"¿Cómo fui a quererte, Hibari? ¿Cómo?"._

De nuevo, no encuentra respuesta aunque tampoco le sorprende.

- Hn. ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día viéndome de esa forma herbívoro o vendrás aquí conmigo de una buena vez?

- ¡T-Tú, maldito! –enrojece ligeramente al verse descubierto por el prefecto, poniéndose a la defensiva.- ¡Quién dijo que…!

- Hayato…

La mirada indescriptible que le dirige y el tono de voz que emplea lo dejan sin palabras ni protestas. Así que sin pensar en nada más camina hacia él hasta estar a su lado.

- Eso es, así me gusta, herbívoro. –su sonrisa sólo se ensancha un poco más cuando lo toma del brazo y lo pone contra el enrejado para acercarse más a él.- Quiero a mi herbívoro, ahora.

Sin más lo besa, correspondiéndole el gesto Gokudera con un poco de ansiedad. Él también quiere a su carnívoro, ahora. Por eso es que está ahí, ¿cierto?

Y que importa si de momento no sabe cómo es que lo fue a querer, tampoco es que haga mucha falta; lleva con esa incertidumbre poco más de tres meses y nada malo ha pasado, todo lo contrario.

**.::.**

* * *

El tercer y último drabble del 2 de Mayo, siendo un 1859... que ya hacía falta :D

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios del drabble pasado, nunca me imagine que el D59 comenzara a gustarles, pero yo feliz; y sí, tengo dos o tres drabble's más de esa pareja. Agradezco como siempre a **_kostka, Male-san, Hikuraiken, Nemure, Camily-chan di Vongola, Izumi Kosumi, Princesa 1859, Livein Fei, _****_D. Lawliet _**&**_ Sandrita-chan _**por sus lindos comentarios; suerte y ánimo con sus tareas y exámenes ;)

Nos vemos mañana.


	15. 3 de Mayo 3059

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Batalla perdida.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Shamal/Gokudera.

******Prompt:** No debió darle la dinamita.

******Extensión:** 312 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Angustia y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

******No debió darle la dinamita.**

En momentos como esos, es lo que Hayato está postrado en una cama en el hospital debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte con un montón de cables y maquinas alrededor que apenas y lo mantienen vivo; con Bianchi en la sala de espera al borde la histeria y algunos de los Guardianes Vongola igual de preocupados por el estado y la vida de la Tormenta que pende de un hilo, es que Shamal de repite por doceava vez en el largo día que lleva que no debió de darle la dinamita.

Nunca.

Jamás, y bajo ninguna circunstancia debió de enseñarlo a usarla. Jamás debió de mostrársela en un principio o… alejarse simplemente de él.

De haberlo hecho, de haber pensando en las consecuencias y el daño que aquello podría ocasionar algún día considerando su personalidad tan volátil y explosiva, ahora mismo no estaría ahí, a su lado, luchando por mantenerlo con vida pese a la gran cantidad de sangre que ya ha perdido, o el daño irreparable a sus principales órganos vitales a causa de las explosiones masivas con dinamitas.

Su corazón es el primero en colapsar.

- ¡No te atrevas a… irte, Hayato! ¿Me oyes? –él trata de reanimarlo una y otra vez. No para.- ¡Sabes que yo no trato hombre y… aun así, aquí estoy! ¡Vuelve, maldito chiquillo mimado!

Pero Gokudera no responde.

Los segundos y minutos siguen pasando y el monitor sigue sin mostrar signos de vida.

Shamal deja de reanimarlo cinco minutos después, cansado por el esfuerzo y con la frente empapada de sudor. No cree lo que está viendo; no lo acepta. Simplemente no puede ser.

Lo único que piensa (y seguirá pensando por lo que resta de su vida) es que no debió darle la dinamita. Nunca.

Pero ya es tarde para arrepentirse de eso, Hayato ya no volverá más. Lo ha perdido para siempre.

**.::.**

* * *

Drabble del 3 de Mayo...

¡Wuaa! ¡Sigo sin creer que me haya atrevido a matar a Gokudera! T^T

Pero con esa frase, con Shamal y Gokudera... esto fue lo que vino a mi mente. Sólo espero que en un futuro próximo haga algo más de ellos pero más alegre y menos trágico.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios del drabble de ayer, ya veo que al igual que yo, extrañaban algo de 1859 :D Gracias a **_Hikuraiken, Sandrita-chan, Camily-chan di Vongola, D. Lawliet, Encantada-Takumi, Princesa 1859 & Ruki M_**por leer y comentar como siempre.

Nos vemos ;)


	16. 4 de Mayo, parte I 1859

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Mi secreto.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Hibari/Gokudera.

******Prompt:** Lo quiero a mi manera.

******Extensión:** 384 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. En primera persona. Punto de vista de Hibari.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _pertenece a _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**Lo quiero a mi manera.**

- ¿Hibari, me escuchaste?

Gokudera Hayato me lo vuelve a repetir al ver que no le digo nada y sigo en la misma posición dándole la espalda, al vigilar desde las alturas mi amada escuela como todos los días.

- ¡Te dije que pasaré toda la tarde en casa del Décimo ayudándolo a estudiar a él y al idiota del béisbol!

De nuevo no le doy ninguna clase de respuesta. ¿Para qué? El herbívoro rebelde lo hará aun así se lo prohíba, así que mejor me quedo callado, fastidiándolo más mi silencio.

- ¡Bien! ¡Cómo quieras! –me da la espalda con la intención de irse; puede saberlo, sentirlo, sin tener que girarme para verlo. Y antes de hacerlo, de irse, me advierte.- ¡Te lo repito para que luego no andes fastidiándome con dónde o con quién estoy, eh!

- … Estás siendo muy molesto, herbívoro. –le dijo, más no volteo a verlo.- Déjame en paz, y vete de una vez.

Mis palabras neutras e indiferentes sólo consiguen que se enoje más y me grite más fuerte. Sé que contiene con algo de dificultad las ganas que tiene de golpearme o lanzarme su dinamita.

Y luego de algunos segundos de silencio, de tensión entre los dos, me dice un molesto, quizá decepcionado:

- ¡Vete al diablo, Hibari!

Pero no es hasta que escucho como es que azota la puerta hasta que me giro para mirar ésta. Como es de esperarse, mi herbívoro ya no está.

- ¡Hibari, Hibari!

Hibird atrae mi atención al volar enfrente de mí, ocurriéndoseme una idea.

- … Síguelo.

Es la orden que le doy, acatando mi orden mientras se aleja al cantar el Himno de Namimori.

Puede que no lo parezca y tampoco lo demuestre, pero yo… Hibari Kyoya, lo quiero a mi manera.

Quiero a Gokudera Hayato y me preocupo por él; por eso es que he mandado a Hibird a cuidarlo, él es mi herbívoro, y de nadie más.

Que a veces (por no decir siempre) me moleste que se vaya con ése par de herbívoros y me den unos estúpidos celos, y muchas ganas de morder hasta la muerte a ése par es prueba de ello, aunque eso es algo que Gokudera Hayato no tiene por qué saber.

Ése, es mi pequeño secreto y de nadie más.

**.::.**

* * *

Hoy, Drabble del 4 de Mayo.

Volviendo con un 1859, y un intento desde el punto de vista de Hibari a su relación y sentimientos por Gokudera ;)

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios; gracias infinitas a **_Princesa 1859, _****_Encantada-Takumi, _****_Camily-chan di Vongola, _****_katy nee-chan, _****_Lain _**& **_Pricy-san_**. Trataré de no volver a matar a Gokudera.

Nos vemos ;)


	17. 4 de Mayo, parte II D59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **De sentimientos opuestos.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Dino/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** ¡Te odio!

******Extensión:** 297 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

******¡Te odio!**

Gokudera Hayato no se cansaba de decírselo cada vez que lo veía, cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba, y Dino ya hasta lo soñaba.

La imagen de un Gokudera enfadado, con el ceño fruncido y en más de una ocasión con dinamita en las manos, estaba grabada ya en su memoria.

Él como siempre, trataba de calmarlo, de apaciguarlo y hacerle ver que no había un motivo real para ello, pero siempre fracasaba en el proceso.

La Tormenta no quería escucharlo, ni verlo, ni tener nada que ver con él, por lo que le gritaba un _"¡Te odio! ¡Desaparece, Caballo Salvaje!" _lanzándole su dinamita encima.

La mayoría de las veces y sin ningún problema podía encargarse de la situación (si sus hombres estaban cerca, claro) partiendo en dos su dinamita y haciéndolo enojar más, eso sí. Los gritos y su histeria continuaban, y él trataba de calmarlo sin ningún resultado favorable.

Hasta que un buen día y pensando que detrás de eso tendría que haber un motivo, una razón, fue que Dino comenzó a preguntarse qué era lo que se escondía detrás de ese constante _"¡Te odio!"_, sonrojándose por la respuesta a la que llegó.

Aquello no podía ser, ¿cierto?

Tenía que ser un error, o haber pensando las cosas de una manera equivocada pues Gokudera no podía quererlo; estarle diciendo todo el tiempo lo contrario, ¿o sí?

¡Ya no lo sabía!

Y lo peor de todo es que ya no podía dejar de pensar en eso, en el opuesto al odio cada vez que lo veía o lo escuchaba decirlo.

¿Y por qué ahora se ponía tan nervioso, se sonrojaba y actuaba más torpe que de costumbre?

Oh, cierto. Ahora, él también "odiaba" a Gokudera; he ahí la respuesta a su actual condición y padecimiento.

**.::.**

* * *

Segundo Drabble del 4 de Mayo.

¡Oh~! Amo a Dino-san, tan lindo e "inocente". Quién sabe xD

Agradezco como siempre sus lindos comentarios. A **_Erza S, Male-san, Hikuraiken, _****_kostka, Mimichibi-Diethel, _****_Camily-chan di Vongola, _****_Encantada-Takumi, _****_Pricy-san_** & **_Princesa 1859._**

Nos vemos mañana ;)


	18. 5 de Mayo F59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **¿Por qué me odias?

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Fong/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** ¿Por qué me odias?

******Extensión:** 384 palabras.

**Advertencias: **1859 implícito.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío,es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**¿Por qué me odias?**

A Gokudera no le agradaba, eso lo sabía muy bien de sobra, Fong.

La pregunta era, _"por qué"._

Él no le había hecho nada; técnicamente también era un bebé como Reborn, al cual por cierto respetaba e idolatraba casi de la misma manera que al Décimo Vongola, y ellos y apenas y se conocían.

No había una razón para que lo odiara; no que él encontrara.

Así que sin más y para salir de dudas, fue que se lo preguntó.

Los dos se habían encontrado en el parque, y la Tormenta le estaba dando de comer a Uri en esos momentos por lo que era una buena ocasión para ello.

- Gokudera, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –dijo como si nada, mirando fijamente el horizonte desde su puesto a su lado en el columpio contiguo.

- ¿Qué? –respondió, sin hacerle mucho caso al Arcobaleno. Sabrá Dios lo que quería.

Fong respiró profundamente como siempre hacía, y luego se lo preguntó.

- … ¿Por qué me odias?

Su pregunta logró atraer su atención por completo y hacer que lo mirara fijamente; sus miradas se encontraron y él sólo pudo ver cómo el Guardián fruncía un poco más el ceño para luego mirar al frente, molesto.

- ¡Por qué sí! –fue su escueta respuesta, poniéndose de pie.- ¿Es que acaso tiene que haber un motivo para ello o qué rayos, eh?

- Ah. –volvió a suspirar al ver que hoy no obtendría una respuesta clara de su parte.- En teoría debe de haber un motivo para que odies a alguien o no te caiga bien, que es lo que te pasa conmigo.

- ¡Entonces no lo sé! –le gritó.

- No lo sabes o… no quieres decírmelo, Gokudera.

- ¡Ah! ¡Estás siendo muy molesto! –protestó.- ¡Debe ser por eso!

- No, no lo creo…

- ¡Cállate, tú qué sabes!

- De acuerdo, tranquilo.

Fong guardó silencio, mirando hacia otro lado.

- Maldito…

Gokudera lo miró con molestia y volvió a tomar asiento, retomando su tarea de alimentar a Uri.

Él nunca se lo dirá al chino, pero que se parezca a Hibari (su versión en miniatura en realidad) tiene que ver con ello; con que lo odie y no lo soporte. Después de todo, tiene un extraño problema sin resolver con el prefecto, y he ahí su odio y molestia para con él.

**.::.**

* * *

Hoy, Drabble del 5 de Mayo :D

La primera vez que escribo sobre Fong y Gokudera, metiendo como la mayoría de las veces mi 1859 implícito xD

Este drabble fue el único que escribí sobre ellos dos, aunque en un futuro me gustaría hacerlo de nuevo y un poco más "explicito" porque ideas sobre ellos sí tengo ¬w¬

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios a**_ Hikuraiken, Mimichibi-Diethel, _****_Camily-chan di Vongola, _****_Encantada-Takumi_** & **_Princesa 185_9.**

Hasta mañana ;)


	19. 6 de Mayo 6959

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Trato.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Mukuro/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Tu amante temporal.

******Extensión:** 648 palabras.

**Advertencias:** ¿Ninguna?

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _de _Amano Akira. _¿Simple, cierto?

**.::.**

* * *

**Tu amante temporal.**

Quien lo había encontrado en ese estado tan lamentable, ahogado en su propia miseria, había sido ni más ni menos que Mukuro Rokudo.

- ¡Oh, miren lo que tenemos aquí! Kufufufu~.

El maldito se apareció como los demonios, rondando a su alrededor al burlase de su desgracia, de su estado que lo delataba (sus ojos llorosos y su cara ligeramente demacrada a causa de esto).

- ¡Qué quieres! –se pasó la mano rápidamente por el rostro, borrando todo rastro de evidencia.- ¿Qué estás haciendo… aquí, bastardo?

- Kufufufu. –volvió a reír.- Esa no es forma de hablarle a alguien que está preocupado por ti.

- ¿Preocupado? –se puso de inmediato pie.- ¡Ja! ¡Y una mierda! ¡Déjate de rodeos, Cabeza de Piña y dime qué diablos quieres, no estoy de humor para tus idioteces! ¿Sabes?

- ¿Y eso? ¡Oya, oya! ¿No me digas que alguien te ha roto el corazón, Gokudera?

Un golpe bajo.

- ¡C-Cállate! –trató de golpearlo en la cara, siendo detenido sin ningún problema o dificultad por la palma abierta de Mukuro.- ¡Eso no te incumbe, maldición!

Aquello ya era suficientemente doloroso y vergonzoso para que ahora viniera este maldito y se burlara en su cara.

No, él no lo sabía… y tampoco lo entendía; no era quién para restregarle nada.

- No, pero si quieres venganza o destruir a alguien… -se fue acercando a él para susurrarle en su oído y provocarle un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.- Entonces yo puedo ayudarte; sabes que puedo. Kufufu~.

- ¡N-No… no me interesa!

El ilusionista se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para poder ver a los ojos al rebelde Guardián de la Tormenta que ahora estaba herido y lastimado (no físicamente) y se hacía una idea del por qué.

- Te ves terrible. –comentó, consiguiendo que sólo se molestara más.

- ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Y lárgate de una vez! –trató de apartarlo de su persona, sin llegar a conseguirlo del todo.

Mukuro lo pensó largos segundos, indispuesto a dejar pasar esa oportunidad; sabía que tarde o temprano obtendría la oportunidad que tanto había estado buscando si lo "ayudaba"; si estaba cerca de él.

Sólo por eso estaba interesado en hacer un trato con el Guardián.

- Si tanto te duele, si tanto estás sufriendo... –lo acercó por la cintura a su cuerpo.- Entonces yo seré tu amante temporal. Yo te puedo ayudar a olvidar, ¿te gusta esa idea, Gokudera Hayato?

- ¡P-Por supuesto que no, maldito! –trató de zafarse, e ignorar el estúpido sonrojo que había cubierto sus mejillas al sentir el cuerpo del otro tan cerca.- ¡Quién diablos te crees! ¡Vete al…!

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción, el Guardián de la Niebla aprovechó para besarlo y explorar su boca cuanto quiso. Gokudera apenas y recordaba cómo respirar.

- No seas tonto… -le susurro cuando terminó el beso, relamiéndose gustoso los labios al ver su expresión confusa y hasta… "linda".- Si eres mi amante, puedo ayudarte de muchas maneras que ni siquiera te imaginas, Kufufu~. Vamos, -se acercó un poco más a su rostro.- Sólo dime que sí, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, Hayato; sabes que no volveré a hacerte esta oferta otra vez.

La Tormenta no sabía por qué, qué era; pero las palabras del Cabeza de Piña sonaban… tentadoras. Quizá eso era lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, decirle que sí, para olvidarse de todo lo acontecido un par de horas atrás y lo que lo había puesto tan mal.

Al final y un poco más recompuesto, y siendo él mismo le respondió.

- ¡Bien, cómo sea! ¡Me da igual!

Pero Mukuro sabía que no era así…

… aunque tampoco importaba. Con aceptar ser su amante bastaba.

Y para cerrar su trato y no sin antes volver a reír (ahora lo tenía en su poder) el ilusionista volvió a besar a Gokudera.

Aunque tal vez… este trato no fuera tan malo después de todo.

**.::.**

* * *

Eh, Drabble del 6 de Mayo.

(*Por favor, inserte usted mismo en su mente el suceso que puso en este estado a Gokudera para dar este resultado de drabble*) xD

A mi mente sólo viene la idea que tuvo que ser algo relacionado a Tsuna, pero quién sabe.

Como siempre, gracias por sus lindos comentarios; le agradezco infinitamente a **_Hikuraiken, Erza S, Male-san, Mimichibi-Diethel, Encantada-Takumi, Camily-chan di Vongola_** & **_Princesa 1859._**

Nos vemos mañana.


	20. 7 de Mayo 1859

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Mi terco corazón.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Hibari/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Este terco corazón.

******Extensión:** 248 palabras.

**Advertencias:** ¿Ninguna?

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es de_Amano Akira. _

**.::.**

* * *

**Este terco corazón.**

Hibari ya lo sabía.

Tenía más que claro que aunque quisiera a Gokudera Hayato para él, éste no correspondía a sus sentimientos.

Y no, no es que se los hubiera dicho o confesado, aunque tampoco hacia falta; el herbívoro por alguna estúpida razón estaba enamorado del herbívoro de Sawada Tsunayoshi, se le notaba a kilómetros de distancia y para él, sólo existía ese débil y patético herbívoro, no había nadie más.

Por ende, no tenía ni una ínfima oportunidad con él.

El problema radicaba que aunque él lo supiera y lo "aceptara", aquella parte que tenía control sobre estos sentimientos, su corazón, suponía, no. Se aferraba en seguir palpitando como loco cuando veía al herbívoro rebelde a lo lejos, o sin querer y en una de sus clásicas peleas y/o discusiones llegaba a haber entre ellos un roce indirecto o una pequeña caricia; cuando lo veía con el herbívoro o Yamamoto Takeshi o alguien más, latía de otra manera inconforme por permitir esa escena, por no ir a morderlos hasta la muerte.

Pero esto era estúpido, ridículo y sobre todo molesto, porque él era un carnívoro, y los carnívoros no tenían este tipo de sentimientos en su corazón ni en otra parte; no debería de importarle a quién quisiera Gokudera Hayato o si era correspondido por esta persona.

Y aun así, ahí estaba su corazón, su maldito y molesto terco corazón queriendo al italiano, deseándolo y anhelándolo en silencio en todo momento. Ojalá pudiera morderlo hasta la muerte…

**.::.**

* * *

Drabble del 7 de Mayo.

De nuevo un pequeño 1859, con un Hibari que se cree no correspondido :(

Ah, como siempre... gracias por sus lindos comentario. Agradezco infinitamente a **_Male-san, Hikuraiken, kostka, Eliza-chan, Camily-chan di Vongola, Encantada-Takumi _**y** _Princesa 1859._**

Nos vemos, espero que mañana... y es que estoy teniendo problemas con mi Internet :(


	21. 8 de Mayo B59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **De príncipes y plebeyos.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Bel/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Príncipe y Plebeyo.

******Extensión:** 320 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío,es de _Amano Akira. _

**.::.**

* * *

**Príncipe y Plebeyo.**

El fanático de los cuchillos no se cansaba de restregarle en la cara cada que se veían su supuesta sangre de la realeza, comportándose como todo un maldito y arrogante Príncipe.

Gokudera por supuesto, odiaba esta actitud así como todo lo referente al maldito sádico de Varia y éste, no se cansaba de fastidiarlo de mil formas posibles, iniciando con su molesta risa y terminando con que siempre quería tenerlo por debajo de él en todo.

_"Eres un plebeyo y como tal, debes de complacer al Príncipe así que hazlo, Guardián de la Tormenta. Te cortaré en trocitos si no lo haces, Shishishi~"._

Era lo que el maldito bastardo constantemente le decía para "convencerlo" de que hiciera lo que le decía, y él se negaba por supuesto.

Porque plebeyo o no (aunque él también había vivido en su niñez en un castillo) no alardeaba de ello y trataba a los demás de esa forma tan despectiva; aunque era cierto, no toda la gente le agradaba y también era frío y distante con ellos, pero esa era otra historia. Lo importante con esto, era que el fanático de los cuchillos no era nadie para tratarlo de esa forma.

¡Maldición, qué no era su puto esclavo para complacerlo o cumplir sus estúpidos caprichos!

Pero lo que Gokudera no sabía era que para Bel, él no era un "plebeyo" más; era _su_plebeyo, con privilegios especiales tales como complacerlo, permitirle su presencia u otra cosas que nadie más tenía. Porque Gokudera Hayato al fin y al cabo tenía toda su atención como ningún otro plebeyo más la tenía.

Y si él no fuera un Príncipe con una mente retorcida y oscura, se daría cuenta que el Guardián de la Tormenta de Vongola le gustaba, y he ahí el motivo por el que quería que fuera sólo suyo y lo trataba así.

Pero ni uno ni otro se habían dado cuenta de eso, aún.

**.::.**

* * *

Drabble del 8 de Mayo :3

Confieso que me gusta B59 ¬w¬ ¿Por qué? Porque ambos son Guardianes de la Tormenta, son hermosos, y su relación es de rivalidad/pelea, tensión sexual reprimida me encanta xD

Me disculpo por no poder subir drabble ayer (Erza, en efecto...subo un drabble por día D) sigo sin Internet, y bueno...ayer fue Dominguito familiar y llegue tarde a mi casa.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, agradecimiento como siempre a **_Hikuraiken, Male-san, Hikuraiken, Mimichibi-Diethel, Erza S, Anny-chan, Pailina Sanz _**&**_ Princesa 1859 ;) _**

Nos vemos mañana.


	22. 9 de Mayo parte I 1859

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Una escena cotidiana.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Hibari/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** 10 años en el Futuro…

******Extensión:** 382 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es de _Amano Akira-san. _

**.::.**

* * *

**10 años en el Futuro…**

Gokudera seguía en su despacho, atendiendo unos papeles que a su Décimo le habían llegado la tarde anterior y ahora, a las dos de la mañana, seguía trabajando en ellos como su Mano Derecha que era desde hace años. En eso estaba cuando alguien, sin avisar de ninguna forma abrió abruptamente la puerta de su oficina asustándolo un poco.

- Hayato.

Ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Hibari Kyoya, molesto por lo que veía al llevar sus tonfas en la mano.

- ¿Se puede saber qué sigues haciendo aquí? Te estoy esperando en la cama desde hace horas.

Gokudera apenas y lo miró, regresando su atención a los papeles.

- Lo siento, Hibari. Estoy trabajando en algo y no me puedo ir hasta terminar con esto.

- ¿Disculpa? –la respuesta que el italiano le dio no le gustó.

¿Qué le estaba diciendo su herbívoro? ¿Qué hoy tampoco dormiría con él?

¡Ni hablar! No iba a permitir eso.

- Regresa a la cama y te alcanzaré cuando…

- De ninguna manera. –le interrumpió, yendo por él.- Te vienes ahora mismo conmigo.

Hizo a un lado los papeles que leía, levantándolo de su silla al agarrarlo por el brazo y jalarlo.

- ¿Hibari? ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo? ¡Te dije que no puedo irme hasta que…! ¡El Décimo necesita esto por la mañana!

- ¡Y yo necesito a mi herbívoro! –también alzó la voz, mirándolo fijamente.- Y si Sawada Tsunayoshi o el bebé no entienden eso… entonces yo mismo los morderé hasta la muerte, ¿me oyes?

Gokudera se quedó sin palabras, observándolo fijamente. Había olvidado que Hibari se había vuelto más posesivo con las cosas que consideraba suyas, y él por supuesto que entraba en esa categoría.

- De acuerdo. –suspiró al ver que no tenía más opción.- Pero te advierto que tendré que levantarme muy temprano, y no quiero escuchar tus quejas si te despierto o algo.

- Ya sabes que _"te morderé hasta la muerte" _si lo haces. –le susurró burlón en su oído, provocándole cosquillas y un ligero escalofrío.

- Idiota.

Fue todo lo que Hayato le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de seguirlo e ir tras él.

Porque situaciones como esa eran muy cotidianas en esa época y entre ellos al estar juntos desde hace tanto tiempo atrás.

**.::.**

* * *

¡Eh! Drabble del 9 de Mayo.

Mmm... me gusta que el Hibari del Futuro siga queriendo a Gokudera y quiera que duerma con él como debe de ser xD

Gracias como siempre por sus lindos comentarios por el drabble de Bel/Gokudera; sobre ellos tengo uno más bonito que espero que en su momento les guste. Gracias a **_Mimichibi-Diethel, Hikuraiken, Anny-chan, Princesa 1859, Alexa Fener_** & **_Cindy-sama_** por sus comentarios tan bonitos ;)

Nos vemos mañana.


	23. 9 de Mayo parte II 185969

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Hasta aquí.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Hibari/Gokudera/Mukuro.

**Prompt:** Deja a mi herbívoro en paz.

******Extensión:** 700 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Un poco de Lime brevemente.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn!_no es mío,de _Amano Akira, _sí.

**.::.**

* * *

**Deja a mi herbívoro en paz.**

Hibari ya estaba harto; cansado que a la menor oportunidad el infeliz de Rokudo Mukuro se apareciera y se fuera tras su herbívoro, tras Gokudera Hayato.

Oh, porque el herbívoro rebelde y él habían comenzado a salir y tener una relación desde hace dos meses y medio, y en alguna parte del camino y quién sabe cómo, Rokudo Mukuro se había enterado de eso, y he ahí el motivo por el que trataba de fastidiarlo al ir tras su herbívoro.

Su estúpido juego había pasado de hacer simples comentarios sobre su relación a así, literal, tratar de hacerlo suyo, y no le gustaba.

**.-. -.- .-.**

- Kufufu~ ahora entiendo por qué te quiere Hibari Kyoya, Gokudera Hayato, y no lo culpo. Eres tan sexy.

Como otras tantas veces, Mukuro había intercambiado lugar con Chrome, aprovechándose de eso para acorralar a la Tormenta en uno de los callejones ahí en Namimori a mitad del día, sin que eso llegara a ser un problema para él.

Ahora lo tenía contra uno de los muros y su cuerpo detrás de él, inmovilizado por completo y a su merced.

- ¡Suéltame, imbécil!

- No.

Por más que éste luchaba por zafarse y alejarlo de su persona, el bastardo Cabeza de Piña tenía más fuerza que él, resultando imposible apartarlo.

- No, no lo haré. –le repitió en su oído, llevando una de sus manos hacia su cintura para luego colar su mano bajo su playera roja y acariciar su piel y jugar con su ombligo al ir alzando poco a poco ésta.- Quiero hacerte mío,_"Hayato"_.

- ¡No me digas así, maldito! –luchó de nuevo.- ¿Quién te crees, eh?

- Kufufufu. –se río divertido.- La persona que te hará suyo en este momento.

Sólo para enfatizar su punto dejo de tocar su abdomen, bajando su mano hacia su entrepierna para presionar sin el menor descaro su miembro sobre el pantalón.

- ¡B-Bastardo! –Gokudera trató de reprimir un quejido que más bien había sonado como gemido, excitando al ilusionista.- ¡No me… toques!

- Pero sí se ve que te gusta, mira. Esto está empezando a reaccionar, ¿ves?

- ¡Te mataré en cuanto… ah, pueda!

- Kufufu~ ya lo veremos.

Presionando un poco más el pecho del bombardero contra la pared, aprovechó para colar su mano bajo sus boxers una vez que se deshizo del cinturón y tocar aquello que buscaba.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¡Oh, bingo, mi premio!

Sus caricias y toques hacia esa parte en especial no se hicieron esperar.

- ¡Maldi…to!

- Ya verás que esto te va a gustar, Hayato. –volvió a susurrarle, continuando con su labor y atención hacia su miembro.

- ¡C-Cállate y suéltame, imbécil!

- Ya te dije que eso no será…

- Mukuro Rokudo, deja a mi herbívoro en paz.

Tras su espalda, un molesto y furioso Hibari Kyoya observaba la escena con un aura asesina que crecía más por momentos. Lo iba a matar, ahora mismo.

- Oya, oya… -giró lentamente su cabeza, encontrándose con el prefecto. Su sonrisa burlona en ningún momento desapareció y tampoco su mano de entre los pantalones del bombardero.- Lo siento, pero podrías venir más tarde, Hibari Kyoya, estamos un poco ocupados, ¿sabes?

- ¡Maldito!

Hibari se lanzó contra él con sus tonfas listas, alejándose de su herbívoro como supuso que haría en el último segundo ante su ataque.

- ¡Hibari!

Ahora estaba al lado de su herbívoro, reparando en él y en si no estaba herido; tal parecía que no y eso lo calmaba un poco, pero no lo suficiente pues era obvio que lo había tocado y eso no se lo iba a perdonar. Nadie tocaba a su herbívoro y se salía con la suya.

- Interrumpiste mi diversión, Hibari Kyoya.

- Cállate, te morderé hasta la muerte, herbívoro.

Gokudera ahora con su ropa más repuesta y con su dinamita lista, también lo enfrentó.

- ¡Pagarás por esto, estúpida piña!

- ¡Oh, esto será interesante! –se rio.- ¿Me preguntó quién ganará? ¿Ustedes o yo? Kufufu.

La respuesta era clara: Hibari y Gokudera por supuesto, porque eso no se quedaría así. Mukuro Rokudo se había ganado aquella lección que no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

Ya era hora que los dejara en paz.

**.::.**

* * *

Otro drabble más del 9 de Mayo.

Éste en especial me gustó mucho, aunque tuve un gran problema a la hora de terminarlo pues el máximo de palabras que me permitían subir eran de 700 palabras :(

Me encanta Mukuro, el aprovechando cualquier oportunidad de fastidiar a Hibari y de paso, jugar con Gokudera ¬w¬

Gracias por sus comentarios del drabble de Hibari/Gokudera, en especial a **_Male-san,Mimichibi-Diethel,Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, _****_Alexa Fener, _****_Camily-chan di Vongola, _****_Encantada-Takumi _**&**_ Princesa 1859_**, espero que éste también les guste.

Nos vemos ;)


	24. 9 de Mayo parte III 59U

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Como todos los días…

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Gokudera y Uri.

**Prompt:** Peleas.

******Extensión:** 446 palabras.

**Advertencias:** General.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

******Peleas.**

- ¡Maldito, ven aquí!

Al verlo, al escuchar su orden y la forma en la que se lo está pidiendo, Uri se eriza más y le gruñe: por supuesto que no va a ir con él, y se lo hace ver con otra clase de maullido.

- ¡Miau!

- ¡Te estoy hablando bastardo! ¡Qué vengas!

La paciencia de Gokudera llega a su límite y la venita palpitante en su frente no hace más que crecer por lo que trata de atraparlo y falla, derrapando en cambio por el piso de su departamento y sin Uri entre sus manos.

- Miau~.

Uri parece burlarse de él desde uno de los sillones, sacando más de quicio a la Tormenta cuando se incorpora con algunos rasguños en los brazos o la cara.

- ¡Maldito, ya verás!

Una nueva lucha intensa de miradas inicia, en donde Gokudera lo quiere matar o hacer volar con sus dinamitas, o lo que sea más fácil de hacer porque su caja animal y compañero de batallas no-lo-escucha y él ya no sabe qué más hacer.

Siempre es la misma historia con ellos. Se pelean por cualquier cosa, y él le grita a Uri, y Uri le rezonga con maullidos para luego pasar a ignorarlo o rasguñarlo en el peor de los casos, y él le vuelve a gritar, a insultarlo, y las peleas no parecen terminar; o lo hacen, hasta que él está en el suelo con un montón de arañazos por todo el cuerpo y casi perdiendo la conciencia pero eso no va a pasar hoy…

… ¿o sí?

- ¡Uri! –trata de calmarse, de tranquilizarse aunque no puede. Ahora un tic ha aparecido en una de sus cejas.- Ven aquí, vamos.

Extiende su mano esperando que su gato por una vez en la vida le haga caso.

- ¡Miau!

Pero como es de esperarse lo vuelve a ignorar, desviando su vista hacia otro lado. Gokudera no soporta más eso y vuelve a estallar.

- ¡Te dije que vengas y regreses de una buena vez a tu caja, bastardo! –de inmediato se pone de pie, acercándose para atraparlo y como respuesta, Uri se eriza más.

No, no quiere. Y pelea contra su dueño porque no lo hará.

Le regala un par de rasguños cuando intenta atraparlo, saltando luego a su cara y dándole el golpe final porque esto ya ha durado demasiado y no cambiará de opinión.

- ¡Maldi…to!

Gokudera ahora yace tendido en el mueble viéndolo atrás de él en el antebrazo del sillón. Y el maldito está ahí como si nada, lamiéndose feliz una de sus patas.

- Miau~.

Pero ya verá cuando lo atrape, lo va a matar ahora sí.

**.::.**

* * *

El tercer y último drabble del 9 de Mayo :3

Gokudera y Uri siempre se van a llevar así. Es inevitable... aunque eso no significa que no se quieran o preocupen por el otro :D

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias por sus comentarios del drabble de ayer. Me dio mucho gusto ver que mi OT3 les haya gustado, y es que bueno... no hay muchas personas les gusta el 6959, pero hay algo que tiene Mukuro que me gusta emparejarlo con Gokudera y la cosa se pone mejor (o al menos es lo que creo yo :p) si agregamos desde el principio 1859.

Prometo traerles luego otra variante de esta OT3, en este caso un 695918, porque de estos no hice para el Drabblethon ¬w¬

Muchas gracias mientras tanto a**_ Male-san, _****_kostk, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro_** (dos cosas: sí, me gusta mencionarlas por sus lindos comentarios y segunda, me apunto de ya a leer tu futuro fic 2759, la pareja también me gusta *¬*), a **_Mimichibi-Diethel, Encantada-Takumi, Alexa Fener, Cindy-sama, Blue-ventura _**& **_Princesa 1859_**por sus lindos comentarios.

Nos vemos mañana, y espero que me disculpen por no estar respondiendo sus comentarios... sigo sin Internet y yendo a un cyber para subir el drabble del día.

Nos vemos ;)


	25. 10 de Mayo parte I D59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **En la intimidad.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Dino/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Fuiste el primero en hacer cosas como estas.

******Extensión:** 576 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Shonen Ai. Shota.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no es mío. _Es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**********Fuiste el primero en hacer cosas como estas.**

- Hayato…

- ¡No, no me mires, imbécil!

Gokudera seguía tapado completamente con la cobija, avergonzado de estar ante Cavallone así, completamente desnudo, y he ahí el motivo por el que ahora estaba tapado.

No, no podía hacerlo. No podía tener sexo con él. ¡Era una locura!

Dino en cambio se rió por lo bajo, conmovido por su reacción. Era claro que Gokudera no había tenido sexo antes (aunque le hubiera dicho mil veces que sí) y jamás se imaginó que le diera vergüenza que alguien lo viera desnudo.

Gokudera Hayato sin duda era tan lindo.

Sonrió, subiéndose a la cama y acariciándole su cabeza.

- ¿Sabes que estás siendo muy adorable en este momento, Hayato?

- ¡Adorable y una mierda! –se descubrió, dándose cuenta de eso al instante y volviéndose a tapar.- ¡Yo no soy adorable, Caballo Salvaje! ¡Nunca lo he sido y… nunca lo seré!

Murmuró esto último por lo bajo, completamente rojo y avergonzado.

- Pues ahorita lo estás siendo, y eso me gusta. Me gustas mucho, Hayato, así que no te preocupes… -besó su cabeza cubierta.- Lo dejaremos para después hasta que tú quieras y estés listo, no hay problema.

Eso era lo que Gokudera odiaba de Cavallone, que lo siguiera tratando como si fuera un niño, aunque técnicamente seguía teniendo quince años, aunque ese no era el punto. ¡No lo era, y no quería que lo tratara así!

- ¡Eso es lo que odio de ti! –se descubrió, reteniéndolo de la manga de su camisa al ver que se iba a bajar de la cama.- ¡Qué sigas subestimándome y tratándome como un niño, Caballo Salvaje!

- ¿Hayato?

Era claro que la Tormenta estaba enojado pero también apenado, su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas teñidas de un ligero carmín se lo decían.

- … ¡Es tú maldita culpa! –le acusó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Por qué tú…! –su vista pasó de un lado a otro sin mirarlo en ningún momento.- ¡Tú tienes experiencia, y fuiste el primero en hacer cosas como estas, idiota! –le reclamó, cruzándose de brazos encaprichado.

Luego de largos segundos y analizar sus palabras, Dino se rió largo y tendido, fastidiando al de ojos verdes.

- ¡Qué te hace tanta gracia, maldito!

- Nada, nada… -trató de recuperarse, acercándose a él para calmarlo.- Te diré un pequeño secreto, ¿de acuerdo? Jamás lo he hecho con un chico, así que técnicamente estamos igual; también sería mi primera vez contigo.

- ¡C-Cállate!

Sus palabras y la forma de decirlo hicieron que se pudiera rojo hasta las orejas. Dino sabía cómo hacer que se avergonzara y se pusiera tan rojo como un tomate.

- Pero es la verdad. –le acarició su mejilla.- No deberías de estar preocupado por eso.

- ¡Q-Quién dijo que estaba preocupado, eh! ¡No lo estoy!

- Oh, bueno… -le sonrió, robándole un beso.- Eso es bueno, entonces. Lo haremos cuando estemos listos, ¿sí?

- ¡No! –hizo un puchero, mirando hacia otro lado; aquello era tan vergonzoso.- Quiero hacerlo… hoy. ¡Ya no soy un niño, te digo!

- Lo sé, lo sé… pero no quiero que luego te enojes conmigo. Sabes que no lo soportaría y tampoco, si te hiciera daño.

- Idiota…

Gokudera lo fulminó con la mirada, tratando de disipar el estúpido sonrojo que seguía teniendo en sus mejillas. Por motivos como éste, es que había aceptado al estúpido de Cavallone en un principio…

… y no se arrepentía de eso, aunque tampoco se lo iba a decir.

**.::.**

* * *

Drabble del 10 de Mayo, de nuevo... otro D59. Este es mi favorito :3

Porque queda comprobado que Dino es un amor, y quiere a Gokudera. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Oh, muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios... ya son más de 200; no me la creo pero estoy feliz =)

Gracias a **_Hikuraiken, Erza S, Mimichibi-Diethel, _****_Blue-ventura , _****_Encantada-Takumi, _****_Alexa Fener, Princesa 1859, _**_y _**_Murakami-ten_**.

Nos vemos ;)


	26. 10 de Mayo parte II G59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título:** ¡G!

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **G/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** La arrogancia en persona.

******Extensión:** 557 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, de _Amano Akira, _oh, sí.

**.::.**

* * *

**********La arrogancia en persona.**

Gokudera estaba desesperado, no sabía qué hacer en ese momento para ayudar a su Décimo que estaba desaparecido quién sabe dónde y él ahí, sin poder usar su anillo, lo cual era fundamental para poder encontrarlo.

- ¡Maldición, G! ¡Necesito que me digas qué hacer!

Miró más enojado y desesperado al Guardián de la Tormenta de la Primera Generación que seguía dándole la espalda e ignorándolo por completo.

- ¿Y por qué debería de ayudarte, Gokudera Hayato? Ése no es mi problema, ¿o sí?

- ¡Bastardo!

Gokudera se enojó más, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Y el trabajo que le había costado poder convocar al Guardián, gastándose la mayor parte de sus llamas; era por eso que ahora no podía utilizar su anillo cuando más lo necesitaba… ¡Qué mierda!

Aunque lo sabía. Sabía de sobra que G era un maldito engreído, un bastardo, la arrogancia en persona y sobre todo, que lo subestimaba al no creerlo apto para ser la Mano Derecha de su Décimo, y aun así, sabiendo todo esto, fue la única opción que tuvo en esta situación. ¡Y el maldito, todavía se negaba a ayudarlo!

¡No podía ser!

¡Tenía que encontrar a su Décimo y cerciorarse de que estaba bien! ¡Ayudarlo!

Así que como pudo lo volvió a intentar, tragándose su orgullo si era necesario.

- ¡G, maldición! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Te lo estoy pidiendo como un favor, como la Mano Derecha del Décimo que soy y tú lo fuiste de Vongola Primo! ¡Tú más que nadie entiende mi desesperación en estos momentos así que ayúdame… por favor!

- ... Estás siendo muy molesto y dramático, Gokudera Hayato… -G por fin se giró para verlo con una expresión y voz neutra. Todavía lo analizó unos segundos más antes de darle una respuesta.- De acuerdo, lo haré. Pero sólo por esta vez, así que no te acostumbres a obtener mi ayuda siempre.

- ¡Sí!

La expresión del de ojos verdes cambió por completo, abriéndose un poco más sus ojos y sonriendo ligeramente y feliz al saber que G por fin lo ayudaría. Ahora sí podría encontrar a su capo.

_"¡Décimo, espere un poco más, por favor! ¡Iré por usted, no se preocupe!"._

El Guardián de la Primera Generación ignoró el gesto que por alguna razón lo sorprendió y lo hizo sentir incómodo, retomando su porte serio para terminar con esto de une vez.

- Ven aquí. –le indicó, haciéndolo así Gokudera.

Básicamente lo que G hizo sin decirle nada ni explicarle (por qué lo haría, claro, era _"G"_de todos modos) fue pasarle más llamas de Tormenta para cargar por completo su anillo y que lo pudiera utilizar como era debido, cosa que el de cabello grises no hacía.

- Ya está. –volvió a darle la espalda cuando terminó, cruzándose de brazos.- Ahora déjame en paz.

- ¡Bien!

Gokudera no necesitó oír o esperar nada más para irse corriendo y buscar a su Décimo dejando a G ahí, no sin antes voltear a verlo y decirle en su mente un _"¡Gracias!"_.

Como Gokudera Hayato y ante él, era la única forma en que podía hacerlo, después de todo, él también era orgulloso y un poquito arrogante; que se parecieran físicamente o fueran las Manos Derechas de Primo o el Décimo Vongola no era la única cosa que tenían en común como ya había visto.

Pero bueno.

**.::.**

* * *

Otra Drabble más del 10 de Mayo.

Sólo diré una palabra: Gokudera. Me gusta más Hayato que G :P

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios a_ **Hikuraiken, Mimichibi-Diethel, **_**_Alexa Fener, __Encantada-Takumi, __Blue-ventura_ **&** Princesa 1859. **

Nos vemos el lunes de seguro ;)


	27. 11 de Mayo R59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título:** De mentirosos.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Reborn/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Gokudera?

******Extensión:** 532 palabras.

**Advertencias: **Un poco de Drama.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, de _Amano Akira, _oh, sí.

**.::.**

* * *

**¿A quién pretendes engañar, Gokudera?**

- ¡Muchas Felicidades de nuevo, Décimo!

- Sí. Gracias, Gokudera-kun… Yamamoto.

Gokudera no dejaba de sonreír y felicitar a su capo porque por fin había conseguido salir con Sasagawa Kyoko; acababa de darles la buena noticia a los dos ahí en su casa, estando el castaño más que feliz y emocionado...

… y por ende, él también. O algo así.

- Bueno, si me disculpa ya tengo que marcharme, Décimo. –hizo una reverencia para despedirse.

- ¿Tan pronto, Gokudera? –comentó extrañado Yamamoto, pues no tenían ni cinco minutos en casa de Tsuna.

- ¡Sí, idiota del béisbol! –le gritó molesto.- ¡A diferencia de ti que nunca haces nada, yo sí tengo muchas cosas que hacer!

- Haha.

Yamamoto simplemente se rió, esperando Tsuna que no iniciaran con una pelea aunque él se aseguró de eso, que no iniciaran una.

- D-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana. Y cuídate, Gokudera-kun.

- ¡Lo haré! –miró a su capo feliz para luego centrarse en el Hitman.- Nos vemos, Reborn-san.

-Te acompaño, Gokudera.

- ¡C-Claro!

A los tres Guardianes les tomó por sorpresa su decisión aunque ninguno dijo nada… quizá Reborn quería encargarle una misión especial o algo así; no estaban seguros.

Ambos salieron de la casa de Tsuna en completo silencio, caminando por la calle tranquilamente.

Unas calles más adelante, Reborn le preguntó.

- ¿Estás bien, Gokudera?

- ¿Eh? –la pregunta lo tomó en un principio por sorpresa, retomando su actitud positiva para con él al detener su paso.- ¡Sí, por supuesto que sí, Reborn-san! ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

El Hitman se le quedó viendo fijamente, analizando su mirada y expresión. Debía admitir que Gokudera se mantuvo impasible y tranquilo cuando su alumno les dijo esa noticia; en verdad parecía feliz por lo de Tsuna, pero él sabía que no era así.

Gokudera quería a su atolondrado alumno después de todo.

- ¿A quién pretendes engañar, Gokudera? –le dijo serio.- Es obvio que no estás bien. ¿O es que acaso no te importa lo que Tsuna te acaba de decir, que saldrá con Kyoko?

- Reborn-san…

La Tormenta no sabía qué decir, el Hitman lo estaba confrontando.

- Yo… estoy feliz por él, en serio.

- Mientes. –le rebatió.- Si estuviera bien y _"feliz" _como dices, no te hubieras ido tan pronto de casa. Yo sé que Tsuna te gusta, ¿o me lo vas a negar?

- …

Gokudera no dijo nada, desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. Reborn-san tenía razón. Quería y estaba enamorado de su capo, pero él no; él quería a Sasagawa Kyoko y si eso era lo que su Décimo quería, entonces él también.

- El Décimo merece ser feliz…

- ¿Aunque tú no lo seas? –le interrumpió.

- … Sí.

Sus palabras lo molestaron un poco, y fue su tono de voz lo que lo delató.

- Buena suerte con eso, entonces, Gokudera.

Sin decirle nada más, el Arcobaleno se dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde ambos habían venido.

Ahora lo entendía. El único que se quería engañar ahí era Gokudera, y si era así, él no iba a hacer nada para impedirlo; después de todo el bombardero ya había tomado su decisión, errónea, pero lo había hecho.

**.::.**

* * *

Drabble del 11 de Mayo.

Oh, pobrecito de Gokudera T-T Aceptando la decisión de su Décimo y esperando de todo corazòn que sea feliz con alguien más; eh ahí el motivo por el que Reborn se enoja tanto, pero bueno.

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios (ya no sé ni cómo agradecérselos, ni lo feliz que me hacen). Gracias a **_kami-haruka, Erza S, _****_Blue-ventura, _****_Encantada-Takumi, _****_Brenda-chan, Princesa 1859_** & **_Alexa Fener._**

Nos vemos mañana.


	28. 12 de Mayo parte I 8059

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título:** Te quiero, te amo.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Yamamoto/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Te quiero.

******Extensión:** 300 palabras.

**Advertencias: **¿Romance empalagoso?

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío. Es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**Te quiero.**

Yamamoto no se cansaba de decírselo día y noche; cada que se veían y cuando se despedían también. Le daba igual si estaba su Décimo, Reborn-san o los niños, se lo decía con una radiante sonrisa y unos brillantes y amorosos ojos; sus manos tampoco faltaban, acariciándole la mejilla o despeinándole el cabello.

El idiota del béisbol era muy meloso y cariñoso con él.

- Gokudera…

- ¡¿Qué? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido al notar cómo el espadachín se iba acercando a su persona.

A centímetros de su rostro se lo volvió a decir por treceava vez en el día, y no, no es que llevara la cuenta, sólo era un aproximado curiosamente exacto, ¡pero daba igual! ¡Qué diablos importaba eso!

- Te quiero, Gokudera…

Sus palabras sólo consiguieron que una venita palpitara con molestia en su frente para luego gritarle.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Podrías dejar de decirlo a todas horas? ¡Es molesto, idiota!

- Pero Gokudera… -se preocupó.- ¿Y sí lo olvidas? ¿Y si comienzas a pensar que ya no te quiero porque no te lo digo?

- Créeme… -le interrumpió.- ¡Me ha quedado bastante claro por el resto de mi vida!

- Haha.

Yamamoto se rió divertido, diciéndole por lo bajo.

- Entonces, si ya te quedó claro que te quiero… -hizo una pausa para pensar en ello y volver a reírse.- Te amo, Gokudera.

- ¡Idiota! –le regañó, un poco más molesto y avergonzado también.- ¡Es lo mismo!

- No, Gokudera se equivoca… -le corrigió, robándole un beso.- Amar, es mucho, mucho más. ¡Yo te amo, Gokudera!

- ¡Cállate ya!

Trató de apartarlo, o golpearlo, o lo que fuera para que dejara de decir tantas tonterías…

… tonterías e idioteces que lo hacían feliz aunque no lo admitiera porque él también quería a Yamamoto, y mucho.

**.::.**

* * *

Drabble del 12 de Mayo.

El único 8059 que hice para el Drabblethon porque al igual que con el 5927, estoy bloqueada :S

Aunque eso no quita que la pareja me siga gustando.

Mucha gracias por sus lindos comentarios, agradezco infinitamente a **_Hikuraiken, Blue-ventura, Alexa Fener, Encantada-Takumi _**& **_Princesa 1859._**

Nos vemos ;)


	29. 12 de Mayo parte II 6959

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título:** Una broma de mal gusto.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Mukuro/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Broma.

******Extensión:** 382 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Gokudera/Tsuna, y las ilusiones de Mukuro.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío. Le pertenece a _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**Broma.**

- ¡Gokudera-kun!

Al escuchar su nombre e identificar la voz de su Décimo detuvo su paso y se giró para verlo.

- ¡Décimo! ¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó extrañado, pues no tenía ni dos minutos que lo había dejado en su casa y él dirigirse a la suya.- ¿Pasó algo?

- No. –negó el castaño al llegar a su lado-. Sólo olvide darte "esto".

Se puso de puntitas, besando su mejilla y haciendo que la Tormenta se pusiera completamente rojo y casi echara humo por las orejas de lo avergonzado y sorprendido que estaba.

- ¡De-Déci…mo!

¿Dónde se escondía? ¿Hacia dónde miraba o qué decía?

Tsuna sonrió un poco más, acortando la distancia que los separaba para besarlo de nuevo, aunque está vez en los labios; Gokudera simplemente recibió ese detalle.

- Kufufufu~.

Pero al escuchar esa voz y abrir sus ojos (que no sabía en qué momento había cerrado) vio al maldito de Rokudo Mukuro alejándose de su rostro satisfecho.

- ¡Ba-Bastardo! –el de ojos verdes se enojó de inmediato al entender lo que había pasado.

Una ilusión. El maldito Cabeza de Piña había tomado la forma de su Décimo para besarlo. Su enojo creció más.

- ¡Pero qué diablos pretendes, infeliz! ¿Es que acaso quieres que te mate, o qué, eh? ¡Por qué yo con mucho gusto lo hago!

- Oya oya, tranquilo… ¿por qué de repente estás tan molesto, Gokudera Hayato? ¿Es qué el beso no te gustó? Mira, y yo que pensaba que sí. –sonrió con sorna, fastidiando más al otro.

- ¡T-Tú cállate, no me hables! ¡Es más, desaparece de mi vista! –sacó sus dinamitas, lanzándoselas en ese mismo instante.

- Kufufu~. –Mukuro esquivó éstas sin el mayor problema.- ¿Es que no sabes apreciar una pequeña broma, Gokudera Hayato?

- ¡Tú y tus bromas se pueden ir al infierno, imbécil!

- Claro. –entrecerró sus ojos, viendo que aquello ya no era divertido.

No cuando el bombardero lo iba a perseguir por medio Namimori y quizá hasta encontrarse con Hibari Kyoya lo que lo dejaría en desventaja.

- Nos vemos luego.

Y sin decir nada más, desapareció entre la niebla que cubrió su cuerpo, dejando al Guardián ahí, solo y frustrado por su pequeño "juego".

Ah, Gokudera Hayato no sabía apreciar una pequeña broma; qué mal por él. Kufufufu.

**.::.**

* * *

Otro drabble más del 12 de Mayo.

Esta vez un Mukuro/Gokudera, aunque claro… el ilusionista aprovechándose de la menor oportunidad que se le presenta para jugar con Gokudera y utilizando a "Tsuna" si es necesario :p

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios, en verdad. Agradezco a **_Hikuraiken, _****_Encantada-Takumi, Blue-ventura, Murakami-ten_** & **_Princesa 1859_**.

Nos vemos mañana ;)


	30. 13 de Mayo parte I R59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título:** Sinónimos.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Reborn/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Despistado.

******Extensión:** 221 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece, es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

******Despistado.**

Gokudera podía ser muy listo, resultarle demasiado fáciles los exámenes en la escuela, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era despistado.

Despistado, como él no tenía idea…

Porque el Guardián de la Tormenta podía tratarlo muy bien, tenerle respecto y sentir admiración hacia su persona… ¡Ah! Pero no fuera que apareciera ante sí con un disfraz ya puesto y sin que éste viera que se lo había puesto porque entonces no lo reconocía y lo trataba igual que a los demás, gritándole de cosas y queriendo matarlo con su dinamita al odiarlo y no soportarlo.

Reborn se divertía con esto, debía admitir, y más con sus comentarios y anécdotas que le contaba cuando volvía a ser "él", haciéndolo reír internamente por las expresiones y el tono que utilizaba para referirse a él mismo, pero disfrazado.

- ¡Reborn-san, escuche lo que acaba de pasar, por favor! –llega hasta su lado con una gran sonrisa y entusiasmo para ponerlo al día mientras él no estaba.- ¡De la nada se apareció un tipo! Todo un fastidio y bien raro, ¿sabe? ¡Y entonces intentó dañar al Décimo y yo, como su Mano Derecha que soy, intenté detenerlo pero él hizo un movimiento con un extraño objeto y entonces…!

Sí, Gokudera era muy despistado pero también… adorable.

Esa parte también le gustaba del bombardero.

**.::.**

* * *

Un Drabble más, esta vez del 13 de Mayo.

Al igual que a Reborn, a mí también me encanta y me gusta lo despistado que Gokudera puede llegar a hacer :3

Pues nada más de momento, muchas gracias por leer y sus lindos comentarios del 6959 de ayer. Gracias infinitas a **_Raen-Abyss, Dark-Karumi-Mashiro, Erza S, Kitty Garden, Alexa Fener_ **& **_Natty ne-san_**.

Nos vemos mañana.


	31. 13 de Mayo parte II B59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título:** Es suyo.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Bel/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Rehén.

******Extensión:** 390 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Desde el punto de vista de Tsuna. Situado 10 años en el Futuro. Insinuación de 1859 & 8059.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**********Rehén.**  


Aquello pasaba muy seguido; tanto que algunos ya ni les importaba (a los Varia, principalmente) y otros como Tsuna, seguía preocupándose el doble por la salud y el bienestar de Gokudera-kun.

Y es que éste, como su Mano Derecha que era debía de ocuparse de ciertos asuntos y en especial con los Varia (el castaño temía que Xanxus lo matara si se atrevía a poner un pie en su castillo) por lo que no era extraño que la Tormenta tardara más tiempo en regresar ya que era tomado como rehén, así, literal, por Belphegor.

El Guardián de la Tormenta de Varia había tomando un extraño gusto por su Mano Derecha, mismo que rebasaba las peleas y discusiones que diez años atrás habían tenido a causa del Anillo de la Tormenta, traspasándose ahora a un plano meramente carnal.

Por lo que sabía, o para su desgracia había escuchado ahí mismo en la Base Vongola cuando Bel era el que venía desde Italia a "visitarlo" era eso, que su visita era de un tipo "muy especial" y tenía que ver más bien con quitarse la ropa, besarse, ¡y sabrá Dios qué más!

¡No quería ni imaginárselo siquiera!

Pero por los sonidos que se escuchaban, o los objetos que se quebraban o el estado en el que Gokudera-kun terminaba, les decían a todo (sí, a todos) qué era lo que en verdad pasaba tras esas puertas en su oficina, y es que a veces duraban todo el día o más, encerrados ahí.

Como era de esperarse no todos los Guardianes estaban de acuerdo con eso, y más de uno estuvo en repetidas ocasiones de iniciar una batalla con el _"Príncipe Destripador"_ (él aún no termina de entender muy bien por qué) siendo detenidos por él o un furioso Gokudera-kun que se llevaba al Varia a otro lugar para frustración de Hibari o Yamamoto.

Y de nuevo… su amigo desaparecía por horas o días.

Se volvía el rehén de Bel, más que nada porque _"el maldito de los cuchillos"_, como Gokudera-kun se seguía refiriendo a él, sabía como engatusarlo para retenerlo a su lado (y complacerlo, sobre todo) algo que hasta el momento nadie más había logrado; sólo y exclusivamente el Príncipe Genio.

No era raro entonces, por qué lo hacía; por qué lo tomaba y lo hacía suyo, en más de un sentido.

**.::.**

* * *

Drabble del 13 de Mayo.

Esta vez, un Bel/Gokudera situado en el futuro... porque si de por sí me gusta la pareja, la idea de que sean sus versiones adultas me encanta más :P

Muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Gracias a **_Hikuraiken, Raen-Abyss, Male-san_** (que bueno ya saliste de vacaciones :D) **_a Mimichibi-Diethel, Alexa Fener, Blue-ventura, Encantada-Takumi _**&**_ Princesa 1859._**

Nos vemos mañana.


	32. 13 de Mayo parte III 5927

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Mi persona más importante.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Gokudera/Tsuna.

**Prompt:** Cariño.

******Extensión:** 185 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Desde la perspectiva de Gokudera.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío, es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**************Cariño**.  


Gokudera podía sentir muchas cosas por su Décimo.

Agradecimiento, lealtad, devoción, respeto, estima, entre otras muchas cosas más.

Pero había una en especial que sobresalía de todas éstas pues no hacía más que crecer y afectar al mismo tiempo a las otras.

Esto era cariño.

El afecto que tenía por Tsuna crecía cada día conforme pasaba más tiempo a su lado, en las buenas como en las malas, convenciéndose que su Décimo era lo mejor que le había podido pasar en la vida. Encontrarlo, conocerlo y aceptarlo como su jefe cambió por completo su existencia, le había dado una razón para seguir adelante y ser mejor, esforzarse por lo que quería: ser su Mano Derecha y estar siempre con él.

Su Décimo era increíble… y por ende, lo quería mucho, cada día más. Su cariño por él no hacía más que crecer dentro de su pecho a tal punto de estar dispuesto a dar su vida por él en cualquier momento y si hacía falta.

Porque Sawada Tsunayoshi, su querido Décimo, era todo en su vida (su vida misma) y eso nunca iba a cambiar.

**.::.**

* * *

Otra Drabble más, del 13 de Mayo también.

Un pequeño Gokudera/Tsuna ;)

Como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Agradezco infinitamente a _**Male-san, Hikuraiken, Princesa 1859, Alexa Fener, Encantada-Takumi **_&**_ Blue-ventura_, **me da gusto ver que el B59 les haya gustado.

Espero y nos veamos mañana, saldré de paseo y espero que el cyber esté abierto cuando llegue ;)


	33. 13 de Mayo parte IV D59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **De oportunidades y confesiones.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Dino/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Dame una oportunidad, Gokudera.

******Extensión:** 694 palabras.

**Advertencias**: ¿Ninguna?

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

******************Dame una oportunidad, Gokudera**.  


Dino ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los días que habían andado detrás de la Tormenta.

Puede que él no le creyera, que siguiera pensando que aquello sólo lo hacía para molestarlo pero no, hablaba en serio y lo que le había dicho era muy cierto.

Gokudera Hayato, por alguna razón que aún no terminaba de entender le gustaba. No sabía si era su fuerte personalidad, su temperamento o la forma en la que adoraba a su hermanito, a Tsuna, lo que había atraído en un principio su atención e interés.

Ahora, le gustaba y buscaba la oportunidad para estar con él, para tratar de entablar una conversación sin que el de cabellos grises le lanzara su dinamita encima o lo ignorara por completo para dirigirse a Tsuna, Reborn o en algunos casos ¡hasta a Yamamoto!

Y su esfuerzo, su intento por no fastidiarlo demasiado, a veces daba resultado como en este momento en el que Gokudera había "aceptado" a medias ir con él hasta la casa de su hermanito al encontrarse ambos a mitad del camino.

Y mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, Hayato de pronto chasqueó molesto su lengua antes de hablar y hacerle notar algo de lo que ya se había dado cuenta en los últimos días así que se lo dijo.

- ¡Últimamente estás siendo muy molesto, Caballo Salvaje!

- ¿T-Tú crees? –preguntó con una sonrisita nerviosa pues sabía lo que el menor quería decir con eso.

- ¡Sí! –lo miró de reojo para detenerse después.- ¡Lo que no entiendo es, ¿por qué? ¡Me molestas!

- Lo siento… - una de sus manos fue tras su nuca riendo nerviosamente.- Esa no era mi intención, ¿sabes?

- ¿Y entonces? –lo miró con desconfianza.- ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, eh?

- Si te lo digo te vas a enojar.

- ¡Pues ya estoy enojado!

- Cierto. –se rió levemente.- Tienes razón. Hmmm… -lo pensó unos segundos, quizá esa era su oportunidad para decirle lo que sentía por él.- ¿Cómo te lo digo para que no te enojes mucho?

- ¡Mi paciencia se está acabado, Cavallone!

- De acuerdo, te lo diré. –se giró y agachó un poco para estar a su altura.- Quiero pedirte algo, Gokudera…

- ¡Sabes que no tengo dinero! –se defendió al cruzar sus brazos y fruncir un poco más el ceño.

- No, no es eso… -una sonrisa curvó sus labios al hablarle por lo bajo.- Dame una oportunidad, Gokudera, eso es lo que quiero de ti.

Su petición sólo hizo que la Tormenta frunciera más el ceño pues no lo entendía, y sin más se lo dijo.

- ¿Una oportunidad, cómo para qué, Caballo Salvaje? ¡Explícate mejor! ¡Quieres!

- ¿No es obvio? Para salir contigo. –le sonrío.- Me gustas.

Por fin se confesó, provocando en cuestión de segundos muchas reacciones en Hayato, haciéndolo reír otro tanto.

- ¿Pero qué…? ¡Qué mierda estás diciendo! ¿Estás loco? –su enojo y vergüenza no hacía más que aumentar con cada palabra que salía de su boca.- ¿Por qué querría salir con alguien como tú? ¡Hah!

- No lo sé. –lo pensó unos segundos para comenzar a enumerar las posibles causas.- Porque te quiero. Y soy atractivo, y tengo dinero, y soy el Jefe de la Familia Cavallone, el Décimo para ser más exactos ¡Oh, sí… y te quiero y me gustas mucho! ¿Ya te lo había dicho?

A esas alturas, Gokudera estaba rojo hasta las orejas y a punto de desmayarse por las tonterías y cosas vergonzosas que el estúpido de Dino había dicho así como así.

¡Lo odiaba! ¡Por motivos como esos era que odiaba a las personas mayores que él, y en esa lista entraba perfectamente el Caballo Salvaje que no hacía más que fastidiarlo y hacerlo sentir de esa forma tan... extraña! ¡Maldición!

- ¿Gokudera?

- … ¡Por supuesto que no, imbécil! ¡No saldré contigo!

- Pero…

- ¡Pero nada, y déjame en paz!

Sin decirle nada más huyó de él, escondiéndose a partir de ese momento de Cavallone. ¡Porque no, él no iba a salir con ese idiota! Y punto. No le gusta o… ¿sí?

¡No, no, y mil veces no! ¡Primero muerto que aceptarlo!

**.::.**

* * *

El último Drabble del 13 de Mayo.

Hoy actualizando temprano, y espero que mañana también pueda hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios del Drabble de Gokudera/Tsuna. Agradeciendo a **_Mimichibi-Diethel, Male-san, kami-haruka, Alexa Fener, Blue-ventura, Kitty Garden _**& **_Princesa 1859 _**por sus lindos comentarios.

Hoy, un drabble lindo sobre Dino & Gokudera. Debo decir que me encanta el Dino conquistador ;)**_  
_**

Nos vemos.


	34. 14 de Mayo D59

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **El mismo tipo de herida.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Dino/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Consuelo mutuo.

******Extensión:** 527 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Mención de Hibari/Tsuna. Un poquito de Drama.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no es mío y nunca lo será. Es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**********************Consuelo mutuo.**  


Hibari y Tsuna estaban juntos, era un hecho y ni Dino o Gokudera podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

Era frustrante y desesperante, no era justo, y sin embargo las cosas eran así.

La Tormenta suspiró, dejando que el viento acariciara su cabello ahí, en la azotea de la escuela. Ese día las clases ya habían terminado pero su Décimo le había dicho que tenía algo que hacer (claro, verse con el prefecto) así que por favor se adelantara pero no lo hizo, estaba ahí, esperando a ver a qué horas Hibari lo dejaba ir para acompañarlo a casa como la Mano Derecha que era.

Ante ese pensamiento e idea, volvió a suspirar. Por más que intentaba dejar de ver a su capo como algo más que su Jefe o amigo, no podía; el sentimiento de quererlo más no se iba de su pecho ni tampoco de su mente… y dolía, porque su Décimo ya estaba con alguien más y era feliz.

- ¿Gokudera?

Luego de abrirse la puerta y escuchar su nombre, la Tormenta se giró.

- ¡Caballo Salvaje!

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Dino se acercó a él con una pequeña sonrisa, poniéndose de pie el bombardero.

- ¡Nada que te importe! –hizo una pequeña pausa para luego agregar.- ¡Qué estás haciendo tú aquí!

- Vine a ver a Kyoya… -su sonrisa desapareció.- Pero está ocupado.

Una extraña e incómoda atmosfera se formó entre los dos porque ya sabían él por qué; el simple hecho de hablar de ellos, dónde estaban o con quién, les recordaba de su relación y de sus sentimientos no correspondidos porque al igual que Gokudera, Dino en este caso quería a Hibari, pero él tampoco era ni sería correspondido nunca.

Y no, Dino no podía olvidar a Kyoya o simplemente dejarlo de ver; lo seguía queriendo y pensando constantemente en él.

Pero no era bueno, ni saludable ni recomendable y tampoco para Gokudera, que sabía que estaba igual por Tsuna así que se le ocurrió. Una idea para que ambos se fueran de ahí y se distrajeran un poco y se olvidaran (o al menos intentaran) dejar de pensar por un momento en su alumno y su hermanito, juntos.

- Oye… ¿quieres ir a comer algo por ahí, Gokudera?

- ¿Eh? –la repentina oferta lo tomó por sorpresa.

- Ambos sabemos que los dos permanecerán en esa oficina toda la tarde, y estarán "bien" ¿cierto? –su pequeña sonrisa era forzada, triste más que nada.- Yo tengo hambre, ¿me acompañas?

Gokudera lo pensó largos segundos.

- ¡Bien! ¡Pero sólo porque yo también tengo hambre! –dijo, entrecerrando sus ojos.

Cavallone tenía razón después de todo. Ellos estarían ahí toda la tarde y él no podía seguir torturándose de aquella forma, un pequeño descanso, comer bien, incluso, le vendría bien. Lo necesitaba…

- Vayamos, entonces… -el rubio extendió su mano para permitirle primero el paso, caminando después a su lado.

- ¿Qué te gustaría comer? –le sonrió.

- ¡No lo sé, déjame pensar! ¿Quieres?

- De acuerdo.

Porque lo que los dos necesitaban en ese momento y para superar poco a poco la situación era eso, consuelo mutuo, al compartir el mismo tipo de herida.

**.::.**

* * *

Drabble del 14 de Mayo.

Otro D59, abordado desde otro punto de vista y aunque no me guste, muy factible. En lo personal no me gusta el 1827; no me gusta porque no más no lo veo por ninguna parte, y si no lo veo, no existe; pero eso no quita que no lo pueda utilizar y más con este tema de "Consuelo mutuo". Me da pena por parte de Dino & Gokudera y su amor no correspondido por los otros dos, pero bueno... eso puede dar pausa a algo más y eso me gusta ;)

Les tengo una "mala noticia" entre comillas, el Drabblethon y de donde provienen estos drabble's fue del 15 de Abril al 15 de Mayo y con el drabble que he subido hoy, sólo queda uno más que subiré mañana. Pero no se preocupen, porque pretendo seguir escribiendo más "GokuderaxTodos", a **_Mimichibi-Diethel _**y a**_ Male-san _**les debo un drabble así que serán ahora sí los siguientes que suba.

Además, a principios de Julio inicia el Quinesob, donde debo de escribir 20,000 palabras en quince días así que escribiré más drabbles, por lo que si alguien quiere algún drabble en particular, sólo dígame qué pareja quiere con Gokudera, un tema o palabra o descripción de lo que quiere que pase y yo con mucho gusto se lo haré ;)

Pues nada más de momento, muchas gracias por sus comentarios como siempre, agradezco infinitamente a **_R__aen-Abyss, Hikuraiken, Male-san , Erza S, _****_Alexa Fener, Kitty Garden, Blue-ventura _**& **_Princesa 1859._**

Nos vemos ;)


	35. 15 de Mayo 1859

**Para: **Drabblethon (Crack & Roll).

**Título: **Resultados de una batalla.

**Fandom: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Claim: **Hibari/Gokudera.

**Prompt:** Sí me importa.

******Extensión:** 489 palabras.

**Advertencias**: Ligera tensión sexual.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _no me pertenece. Es de _Amano Akira._

**.::.**

* * *

**************************Sí me importa.**  


- ¡H-Hibari!

Como pudo, Gokudera se acercó tambaleante a él. En ningún momento dejó de presionar su abdomen; la sangre posiblemente no dejaría de brotar de sus heridas o el dolor de sus costillas aumentaría sí lo hiciera. Su brazo parecía que también estaba dislocado.

La batalla había sido intensa, casi brutal, había sangre y cuerpos por todos lados; personas vivas y otras no. Pese a todo, Vongola había ganado pero… ¡Ah qué precio! Ninguno de los dos Guardianes había salido ileso y a penas y podían mantenerse en pie, sin perder la conciencia o desmayarse a causa del dolor; sin mencionar que los dos tenían huesos fracturados y heridas serias a tratar de inmediato.

- ¿Estás… estás bien? –llegó hasta su lado, notando sus heridas y la sangre, y la mueca que el prefecto tenía su rostro al sobrellevar como podía el intenso dolor.- ¿Puedes levantarte?

- Déjame en paz, herbívoro.

Hibari miró hacia otro lado, sin ganas ni ánimos de tratar en este momento con el herbívoro. Suficiente tenía con él mismo para todavía tener que soportar a Gokudera Hayato.

- ¡Estás loco! –se enojó un poco.- ¡Sabes que no puedo hacer eso!

- No te importa, no es tu problema… así que…

- ¡Sí me importa! –le interrumpió, maldiciendo por lo bajo al sentir como un calambre lo recorría por todo el cuerpo y lo paralizaba.- ¡M-Mierda! –cayó de rodillas, dificultándose su respiración y aumentando con ello su dolor; la sangre de algunas heridas volvió a brotar, manchando más sus manos o cayendo al piso.- ¿Ves… lo que provocas, i-idiota?

- Fue tu culpa, herbívoro.

- ¡Cómo… sea! –cerró uno de sus ojos al recomponerse un poco.- ¡El Décimo… y todos, nos espe…ran… no te dejaré aquí para que… mueras, Hibari!

- Hn. –el prefecto se puso de pie, agachándose a su lado. La sangre que caía de su frente le impedía ver por momentos.- El único que morirá aquí serás tú herbívoro… si no regresamos ahora. Vamos…

Le pasó un brazo por la espalda, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie; hacerlo, provocó que algunos de sus huesos crujieran y casi se cayeron al piso al perder el equilibrio Kyoya. El prefecto estaba más mal de lo que parecía.

- ¡Qué crees que…!

La perdida de equilibrio sólo hizo que sus cuerpos se acercaran más; que ambos se sujetaran del otro en un intento (quizá fallido) por mantenerse en pie.

- Ayúdame herbívoro… -le reclamó al tenerlo a un par de centímetros de su rostro.- No esperes que te lleve cargando.

- ¡C-Cállate, imbécil! –hizo una pausa obligada.- ¡Es tu culpa por… hacerte el fuerte y aparentar que… estabas bien!

- Te morderé hasta la muerte… en cuanto pueda.

- ¡Y-Ya lo veremos!

Y así… heridos, ensangrentados, débiles y casi sin fuerzas, es como iniciaron su camino de regreso hacia Namimori, esperando no morir juntos en el intento, lo que sería el colmo y una especie de maldición para los dos.

**.::.**

* * *

El último drabble del Drabblethon, del 15 de Mayo. Y como tenía que ser un 1859, espero que les guste :)

Bueno, pues ahora sí… a terminar los drabble que ya he prometido y a esos dos se les suma el de **_Raen-Abyss_** y el de **_Romantic Mysteria,_ **si alguien quiere algo en especial con confianza, pídalo ;)

Muchas gracias a **_Male-san, Mimichibi-Diethel, Raen-Abyss_** (listo, agregada la "R" xD), **_Mimichibi-Diethel, Romantic Mysteria, kami-haruka, Alexa Fener, Blue-ventura, Encantada-Takumi_** & **_Princesa 1859_** por sus lindos comentarios.

No nos veremos mañana, pero espero que muy pronto, sí ;)


End file.
